Panda Brothers: Part II
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki finally meets Okinawa face to face and as they meet...Okinawa wants to know much about his birth parents and he gets to meet Musaki's adopted family in the process and the two brothers learn about each other. We follow both Musaki and Okinawa as they gradually get to know each other to become good brothers. Dedicated to SpiritualLoneWolfXIII and Master of Stories! Enjoy!
1. Sudden Brotherhood

Here we are! The second part of Panda Brothers and where Okinawa comes to the terms that Musaki is his younger brother here's how he takes it.

* * *

Panda Brothers: Part II

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Sudden Brotherhood

At Azuko's house, Okinawa was completely shaken by the fact that Oak Sung, Musaki and Zeke are related with each other and also a little surprised that this is really happening and Okinawa was still quiet from the shocking news and Musaki could see the reason why. He wouldn't have believed it either if this had happened in his point of view, but regardless...he could never deny his parents of anything they say and he said, "I know that it's still a lot to take in and how unusual it'll sound to hear...but it is true. Oak Sung is your grandfather and me and Zeke are your twin brothers."

Okinawa blinked a few times and he took a glimpse at both brothers and he stood up and looked at the two of them and he can see the Bushido-Akio symbols on both foreheads and it does confirm that they are related...any way they slice it.

"I always knew that there was something different about myself." Okinawa said, in a half-whisper.

Oak Sung blinked his eyes twice and he said, "Why else wouldn't I come over and tell you this right now?"

Azuko nods his head in agreement and he said, "I've always told Okinawa about your parents as he got older and I couldn't tell you how much he has asked me about them over the years."

Musaki knew that he would bring this up eventually and he looked at Okinawa in the eye and said, "You see...about our parents...I really don't wanna tell you this because it'll be too painful for us to know what happened to them."

"They were killed by Tai Lung." Okinawa answered.

Musaki blinked his eyes a few times and was surprised that he already knew what had happened and he said, "Yeah...how'd you know?"

"Azuko said that there was a messenger bird about their death years ago. He told me about what happened to them when I was 15. And when it said that you were the only one that survived, for some reason...it was like, is that really possible?" Okinawa stated.

Musaki nodded his head in response to that and he said, "Yep...it's possible."

"Now...to see you guys here, it's like really surprising to me to know that I've had brothers the whole time that I never even knew." Okinawa added.

Zeke stepped in front of Okinawa and he told him, "You cannot believe what we've been through...separately."

Okinawa nods his head at that, despite the fact that he had just met them...yet he feels like he's always had a connection with them before and soon enough, Okinawa was familiarized with Zeke as he looked at him and realized that his mixed martial arts student would be his actual younger brother and he said, "Zeke? You mean...my mixed martial arts student?"

Zeke nodded his head with a smile and replied, "That's me."

Okinawa chuckled softly at this and could never expect it, but it comes as no surprise to him because there was always a connection towards each other when training with each other and he said, "That's really cool, man."

Oak looks on and sees these three starting to bond with each other and that's a really good sight to see and the same goes for Azuko too and he steps out of the house and Azuko said, "I wish Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were here to see this."

"Same here." Oak agreed.

Musaki looks up at Okinawa and he asked, "So...do you accept me and Zeke as your brothers?"

"Well...there is one question I do want to know; how come mom and dad gave me up?" asked Okinawa.

"It's a long story. Both mom and dad were dealing with the Mongolian war and the news came around that any cub; whether newborn or just turned a year old was told to give them up so they wouldn't want to know, hear or see it at all. That broke their hearts bigger than anything, but it really pains my dad the most because he cites you as his whole world. They really didn't want to do it, but in the end...they didn't want you to hear about it because had you stuck around longer, it might've gotten worse." Musaki answered.

"That's right. Your parents loved you with all their hearts and they would do anything for you. I told them that I can take you in and raise you as my own. It wasn't because they didn't love you or cared for you. They did it because they wanted what was best for you and to keep you safe. Had they not have done what they did, you wouldn't be standing here today to see your twin brothers for the first time." Azuko added.

After hearing the whole story, Okinawa was completely mind-blown by what they have done and all this time...he had always wondered why they gave him up in the first place. Oak chimed in saying, "Your parents loved you...unconditionally."

"I never would've guessed. I thought that they never wanted me at all." Okinawa said.

"They have wanted you. Each time they came and visited us, they wanted to check on you and see how you were doing. They would be very proud if they saw you right now." Azuko replied.

Okinawa finally got the understanding of why his parents did what they had to do what they did and he is starting to accept Musaki and Zeke as brothers and he said, "This is gonna be the start of something amazing."

* * *

This first chapter was definitely an awesome way to kick off this second part! But this is just the beginning! Stick around for more of this family revelation!


	2. Meeting Musaki's Buds

After meeting each other, Okinawa meets Musaki's adopted family; the Jade Palace masters and all of his friends.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Musaki's Buds

As Okinawa totally embraced Musaki and Zeke and the fact that he's a part of the Bushido-Akio clan, Oak Sung cleared his throat and he said to Musaki, "Do not forget to let Okinawa introduce you to your adopted family."

With all the excitement, Musaki felt embarassed for forgetting to introduce the others to Okinawa and Azuko and he said, "I feel so stupid right now."

"As he should be." Tigress muttered.

Max could easily hear that in an instant and he quickly stomped on her foot to watch what she just said and she turned to Max and said, "Really?"

Max rolled his eyes and pulled the innocent look and said, "Never call my cousin stupid...because stupid is as stupid says."

Musaki brought in Okinawa and Azuko out of the porch to where the others are standing and Musaki introduced the Jade Palace masters first and he said, "I've been living with them since I was 13 and moved out a few months ago, but would still come by for training. These are..."

Okinawa cut him off for a second and he said, "Musaki, you don't have to give me a formal introduction. I already know about these guys. You guys are the Furious Five, right?"

"Yes, we are. How did you hear about us?" asked Tigress.

"Well...I've only heard of you guys from tales, posters, frequent visits here at Shanghai Secluded Valley and also trading cards. You guys are supercool and it actually gave me the inspiration to trying out mixed martial arts." Okinawa replied.

"Well...what about kung-fu?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah, that too." Okinawa stated.

Okinawa then looks up at Tigress and he said, "Now...if memory serves me well, you must be the leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress...right?"

"Yes, it is." Tigress said, bowing to him.

Okinawa nods his head at that and he bowed back to her and he said, "You're my third-favorite member of the Furious Five."

Tigress' face was frozen when Okinawa said that she's his third favorite member of the Five and it almost didn't sit well with her and she asked, "Who's your most favorite?"

"Master Viper. In my head, she's like my girlfriend." Okinawa replied.

Viper was a little flattered that Okinawa's a most favorite, yet still feels a little guilty that she's above Tigress for third and Viper said to Okinawa, "Well...thank you."

Okinawa comes towards Viper and he said to her, "You're the reason that I wanted to teach kids mized martial arts; with your combined grace, ability and keeping a cool head under pressure. Beneath your tough and strong persona, there's a heart of gold there and it's what I strive my students on my MMA training; it's 50% strength and 100% heart. You need both to exceed in those qualities rather than wanting fame and glory. That doesn't really apply to me."

Viper was a little impressed with how Okinawa describes how training martial arts could be and he's like a young Master Shifu...only he's a giant panda. She went on to say, "How old are you?"

"21 My birthday was about 2 months ago." Okinawa replied.

"Well, happy belated birthday to you." Viper said, smiling.

"Thank you." Okinawa stated.

Then, Okinawa takes another look at the other members of the Five and he said, "And you guys are Monkey, Mantis and Crane, correct?"

"That's right." all three answered.

Okinawa nodded his head and he said, "Master Crane is my second most favorite member of the Five because he's got a knack for being articulate and always think before you do."

"Wow...you really know your kung-fu." Crane said, a little impressed.

"And Monkey and Mantis; you two are the most amazing; because you've got the sneaky attacks and always make sure your opponent doesn't know where you are." Okinawa replied.

Monkey and Mantis were really amazed by how much Okinawa respects the Furious Five a lot and Monkey said, "Wow...you're amazing, kid."

Soon enough, Okinawa looks up and spots Po right behind Tigress and he walks over towards him and he said, "And...I really don't think this guy needs a huge introduction. I am such a ginormous fan of you, so much so that I have multiple posters of you in my room and 25 action figures. Forgive me, but I am a die hard Dragon Warrior fan. It is such an honor to be in your presence. I think I look up to you more than any other kung-fu master in the history of China."

Po was awestruck by how Okinawa looks up to him more than anyone else and he said, "You look up to me more? That is so awesome!"

"I know! Dude...my MMA students are not gonna believe this. You have got to come by to the class as a special guest." Okinawa added.

Po gasped in shock and said, "Really? A special guest? Count me in!"

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he looks at Zeke and said, "Another Po."

Then, Okinawa turned to Musaki and he quickly asked them, "You've lived with them?"

"Well...yeah. I was adopted by them when I was 13 and they've really welcomed me with open arms...except for Tigress. I've learned everything they taught me those 5 years and I've originated some moves of my own and when I found out I had relatives with super amazing skills and powers as I got older, they've been maximized tenfold."

"I never would've guessed. Where's Master Shifu?" asked Okinawa.

"At the Jade Palace. He has to keep it on watch in case any intruders or enemies come." Tigress answered.

"I see. Well...if you guys come back, tell him I said hello and that maybe we should meet sometime." Okinawa answered.

Soon enough, Okinawa looks at the rest of the Hazards and got really curious as to who they are and he asked, "Who are they?"

"Oh, these are some of the Five's students. Takami and Layla are Tigress' students, Ryo and Kiba are Monkey's students, Skyler and Faith are Viper's, Hope is Po's student and that's Kovu, Kaila, Borko, Ligress and Master Kaizer. They're known as the Elemental Hazards. They've got a lot of elemental powers." Musaki answered.

"Whoa...that's awesome. Nice to meet you all." Okinawa said.

Takami bowed to Okinawa and he said, "Nice to meet you too."

And then, he sees most of Musaki's friends and he said, "I already know Liu Shang, Taji and Shao because we hang out mostly at the MMA events."

Musaki then introduced Okinawa and Azuko to his other friends at the Valley of Peace and he said, "That's Kendall, Naomi, James, Spencer, Mason, Drake, Josh, Michael and Carlos. Guys, this is Okinawa and Azuko."

Mason looks at both of them and he said to them, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Azuko and Okinawa replied.

And Okinawa comes by and he sees Mako right there and he lets out a smile and said, "You're Uncle Mako?"

"That's right, nephew. Your birth father was my brother." Mako said.

"So...you're my uncle?" asked Okinawa.

Mako nods his head in agreement and he said, "I'm your uncle. And this is your stepaunt, Reiko. And these are your cousins."

As Mako introduces his biological kids and adopted kids, Okinawa and Azuko were surprised by how much kids he's got and Okinawa said, "That's a lot of kids."

"Yep, it is. And Reiko's got plenty more kids to go." Mako said, mentioning that Reiko's pregnant.

Azuko chuckled at this and he looked up at Mako and said, "Still the same old Mako...always wanting more than a few kids."

Oak Sung walks over to them and he said, "I'm deeply positive that you'll know and learn a lot more about yourself and our family."

"I'm sure we will." Azuko said, smiling.

Okinawa looked at Musaki and figured that he's got the biggest family and he said, "You must be very lucky."

"I don't consider myself that lucky. Besides, I got everything I ever wanted and that's fine with me." Musaki answered.

But Okinawa and Musaki knew that their reunion is way far from over because they've got so much more to learn about themselves.

* * *

Stay tuned as Musaki and Okinawa learn more about themselves that no one knows.


	3. Okinawa's Passion

Now you'd be surprised on Okinawa's deep passion that's way outside kung-fu.

* * *

Chapter 3: Okinawa's Passion

As soon as the rest of the masters came inside Azuko's house, Okinawa brought in Musaki and Zeke to the side of the house and shows them his little gym in the backyard and Zeke was the most surprised by how it looks like and he said, "Finally got it done, I see."

"Yep. Took me 2 and a half months to actually complete it, so that my MMA students can finally come over and have some bonus lessons and sessions in case they need one-on-one sessions." Okinawa answered.

"Whoa...that's amazing." Musaki said, really amazed.

Okinawa chuckled softly and he turned to both of them and said, "I'll give you guys a little bit of a test run one of these days."

Zeke and Musaki were really excited about this and Musaki said, "Well, I'm free tomorrow."

"Same as me." Zeke said, in agreement.

Okinawa nodded in response and he was really glad to hang out with his brothers for the first time and he walks over towards another part of the house and sat down on the tree and he turns around and motions them to come over and they did so as they sat down on the ground and Okinawa first turned to Musaki and asked, "How'd you find out about me?"

Musaki looked up at Okinawa and he wasn't quite sure how to tell him that answer because he may not believe it and he said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Try me." Okinawa answered.

Musaki took a deep sigh and looked at his older brother in the eye and replied, "A few days ago, our parents told me about you and I was really surprised that they brought it up right away. I never questioned them about it, but I never thought it would actually be true. But then I thought about 'what if it's true' and maybe I should find out for myself that it's really true. Not only did my parents confirm it, but Uncle Mako and our grandparents confirmed it too. And...here we are."

"And all this time...I thought that I was an only panda." Okinawa whispered.

"Well...until you became my instructor that is." Zeke said, reminding him quickly.

Okinawa chuckled softly at that and just mussed on Zeke's head and said, "Okay, good point."

Okinawa then turned back to Musaki and he was still surprised that he would come all the way from where he came from to find him and he said, "How long you plan on sticking around here?"

"A week." Musaki replied.

"You mean...you're not moving back?" asked Okinawa.

Musaki looked up at Okinawa in the eye and replied, "Not this year. But...I do plan on moving back to Shanghai Secluded Valley when I turn 21...and at that time, it will be for good."

"But he'll keep visiting us." Zeke assured.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "Yeah, I'll keep visiting until it's time for me to move back to my old hometown, so I got a good three years ahead of me. I just need to complete some training at the Jade Palace, but it won't necessarily mean that I'll be a kung-fu master."

"Aw, why not?" Zeke asked, a little shocked.

"Hear me out...it would be pretty cool to be a kung-fu master, but I just don't want to let that go way over my head like anyone else. Besides, I'd trade life as a kung-fu master for living the rest of my life with my relatives anytime." Musaki explained.

Okinawa blinked his eyes a few times and contemplated on everything Musaki said and told him, "That does make a lot of sense."

"So...how long have you been involved with mixed martial arts?" asked Musaki.

"When I was...I guess about 9 or 10, I think. My dad enrolled me in some mixed martial arts camp where I can excel and maybe get better at it. I was a little hesitant at first because I'm not really a violent type of guy or whatever, but as soon as I figured out what it really is, I started getting into it a little bit and my confidence completely rose up. Who would've thought that it would be my passion? As I got older, I got more and more into MMA with tournaments, training and things like that and also how I can use it to make a difference in my life. Then, when I was 17, our sensei was out sick from training and asked me if I could be a substitute for him. The minute I taught these kids MMA was a turning point for me to become a mentor and a teacher to them. You know, have somewhat of a father or brotherly figure that they needed. It literally changed my life and thanks to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior's inspirational journey, I finally found my purpose. I can still train and participate in MMA tournaments and teach at the same time." Okinawa answered.

"Wow...that's very cool, Oki." Musaki said, amazed.

Zeke nodded his head and he said, "Okinawa's the best mentor."

Musaki chuckled at that and he said to Okinawa, "I hope it didn't let that go to your head."

"Nah, it never did. Just because someone said I'm the best doesn't really mean you have to be better than everyone else. Azuko told me that I should remain humble, appreciative, compassionate and continue to do what I love. And that's what I strive for...not to get into it for fame and China's honor, but to continue to give 100% percent into what I do." Okinawa answered.

"Man, you could be the leader of the Furious Five over Tigress with a winning attitude like that." Musaki said, amazed.

Okinawa scratched the back of his head and said, "Nah...I could never be as good as Tigress is. She's like really amazing and super cool at everything she does."

"I guess...if you like that sort of thing." Musaki added.

Okinawa then turned to Musaki and he asked, "So...what were our parents like, Musaki?"

* * *

The answer will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	4. Exchanging Stories

Now we'll see more secrets about Musaki telling Okinawa about his birth parents!

* * *

Chapter 4: Exchanging Stories

Musaki clears his throat and fully gives Okinawa his long story about his parents and what they were like and he said, "Our parents were the best parents you can ever imagine. When me and Zeke were born, they were like everything to us."

"Yeah, they were. We both have our parents' features; I have my mom's nose and my dad's ears, smile, big head and butt." Zeke replied.

Both Okinawa and Musaki were surprised that Zeke got his dad's butt and they never really expected anything to come out of Zeke's mouth and they did a double take, thinking that he was serious and they asked, "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you guys. Our butts aren't that alike." Zeke said, snickering.

Okinawa made a little wincing face at that extent and he said, "That's kinda weird that you threw it out there, man."

"Too weird." Musaki agreed.

Okinawa nodded in agreement and he asked both of them, "Have you guys ever got separated or stayed with each other your whole lives?"

Musaki and Zeke knew about the day they had this huge raid at the Valley some years ago and it was the most painful thing they've ever experienced and Musaki asked, "You wanna take this one, Zeke?"

"Oki...I'll tell ya this. We didn't stay together that long. All I remember was this huge raid with a lot of bad guys surrounding the Valley and our mom was trying to protect me from them, but it was too dangerous to hide. So...she gave me up. It wasn't really a point to me that she didn't care about me or that she didn't love me. She really loved me to death. When I was much younger...like 3 or something, I was taken in my this family and the father was a raging jerk. I had endured a lot of beatings, scuffles...a lot of the things you'd think a kid wouldn't go through I had experienced in my life." Zeke explained.

Okinawa's heart broke as Zeke heard everything and he felt a huge sense of guilt that he wasn't there in person to protect him had he knew about it before and he said, "I'm so sorry that happened, man."

"I got placed from foster home to foster home until I got to another orphanage. Not in the Valley of Peace, but somewhere 30 miles adjacent to it. When I was 14, I found out I had a twin brother and I didn't really believe it until I came to the Jade Palace and that was when I met Musaki in person. At first, I wasn't really sure if I could trust him, but he has a way of letting me in and being there for me, even if I didn't want him to. He was like...really there for me when we defeated my gorilla foster father. It was when I trusted him a lot during that event and that was something I'll always remember." Zeke added.

Musaki remembered that moment very well and he chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, that gorilla was so brutally crazy."

"Dude, who you telling? I hated him for what he did to me in the past." Zeke responded.

Okinawa looked up at Zeke and asked, "Do you hate him now?"

"I got over him years ago." Zeke replied.

"Did you guys stuck together since that event?" asked Okinawa.

"We did...until I decided to move to Shanghai Secluded Valley a few months after 8 months since we reunited. Often times, I'd come back to the Valley of Peace to celebrate mine and Musaki's birthday or holidays. So we see each other when we can and especially when Musaki drops by for a visit in Shanghai." Zeke answered.

"Very true." Musaki stated.

Okinawa smiled at both of them and he turned to Musaki and asked, "So...what do I need to know about you?"

"Well...as you already know, my parents were killed by Tai Lung when I was three and it was one of the most devastating days of my life. Losing my twin brother was hard enough, but losing both parents...that's just a scar in my head that can never be healed. For 10 years, I was really depressed and every single ounce of confidence was not there while I was at the Bao Gu Orphanage because I had been through a lot; nightmares about losing my parents playing in my mind, bullying, loneliness...I had always thought I had no family. Well, Brutus and Shakur were my guardians and they were like my father figures to me as I grew up. Soon enough...I got over my parents death when I turned 12 after one conversation with Brutus about seeing your loved ones again soon and that they'll always be in my heart, no matter what. It really helped me move forward, but I still miss them." Musaki stated.

Okinawa blinked his eyes after hearing Musaki's story and he was surprised at how he's gotten through it for so long and he said, "That's a lot to go through. Did you ever get mad or shut anyone out? Like put a wall around yourself?"

"No. Even after all I've been through...it never occured to me. Shakur and Brutus brought me out of the dark places I've been in and helped me to gain hope and faith that there is life after tragedy. I knew better not to hold grudges or feel bitter and resentful. When I got taken in the Jade Palace when I was 13, I felt like I was home with all of those kung-fu masters I look up to a lot, especially the Dragon Warrior. He's the one I look up to the most and in all the years I've known him, I like him better as a real person...even though he can be a little bit of a nuisance at times." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

"And did you still feel like part of the family?" asked Okinawa.

"Yeah, Shifu has referred to me as the son I wished I had and most of the Five see me as their little brother that they look up to. I didn't really make a big stink about it, but I realized that they like me for my wisdom, kindhearted spirit, determination, strong will and a compassionate heart. All I've done is become down to earth. Then, when I found out that I had an uncle and cousins, it gave me a sense that I had a family the whole time and I wanted to know more about myself, so I came to Shanghai Secluded Valley when I was 15 and what I didn't know was that everyone here knew my parents, especially my dad. I quickly got back to being in that family when I met my grandparents again and since then, I've grown a lot more closer...just like we are now." Musaki answered.

Okinawa blinked twice and he said, "All my life...I've always wanted to know if I was part of a family that I look like, but it turns out that I have been all this time. From Oak Sung to Zeke...they were right in front of me and I never really noticed it."

"So...do you accept us ad your little brothers? Or do you want to start off as friends?" asked Musaki.

Okinawa chuckled in response to that and he said with a smile, "Yes to both."

He grabbed both Zeke and Musaki and gave them a noogie on their heads and Musaki grunts after that and said, "Well...it's a start."

* * *

And next...the whole family's together!


	5. Family Gatherings

After exchanging stories between Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke...we go back with Azuko and the rest of the family for some family gatherings along with the Jade Palace Masters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Gatherings

Back at Azuko's house, Azuko showed the masters, the Hazards and everyone else some pictures of Okinawa in his younger years and they were really amazed with how he looked as a little cub and Viper was deeply mesmerized by how he was and she said, "He looks so cute."

"Yes, he was. Back then, he was the most adorable panda cub you've ever seen in your life." Azuko answered.

Oak Sung chuckled softly as he looked at this one picture where Okinawa was climbing on the trees, hanging upside down and he said, "I remember that moment very perfectly. It was when we were talking about Sakamoto that we did not notice him swinging on that branch with his legs stuck."

"Oh...yeah. It took me almost an hour to get him down from there because his legs were stuck on that branch." Azuko said, reminiscing that moment.

"Did he ever get down?" asked Monkey.

"Yes, he did. And boy...Okinawa was crying his little head off when his legs were upside down in that position when I tried to place them back to normal." Azuko added.

"Must've been painful." Takami stated.

"Not for him, for me. Because at that time, I was so exhausted. And I'm not one to get so exhausted so easily." Azuko responded.

Oak Sung looked up at Azuko in the eye and said, "It's the sign of parenthood. Kids can wear you down when you're new as a parent, but they bring out the best in you."

"And that is why I'll never have kids." Tigress stated.

"Maybe because you haven't found a boyfriend yet." Max spoke out.

Tigress turned to Max with a questionable glare and rose her eyebrows at the cub and she said, "Because I don't need one. My boyfriend is kung-fu and that's something that will never be broken up."

Max rose his eyebrow in response to that and he knew that she was a little weirded out by what she meant and he asked, "Why's that?"

"Kung-fu is my whole life." Tigress responded.

"So...if you don't have an actual boyfriend, does that make you a lesbian too?" asked Logan.

Tigress spluttered in shocking response to that assumption and the rest of them looked at Logan in a questionable manner when he said that and Tigress roared at Logan, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Tigress...simmer down." Mako said, clenching his teeth very sternly.

Tigress was still seething, but wasn't gonna make a scene in front of everyone and she initially sat back down and Azuko clears his throat and said, "That was random."

"Too random." Oak agreed.

Mako looked at Logan in the eye and he said, "You know better than that, Logan. Tigress is not a lesbian."

Then, Mako turned to her just to make sure of that and asked, "Are you?"

"No. What would make you think of a ridiculous thing like that?" Tigress asked, her eye twitching.

"Just making sure. And I apologize for what Logan has just said." Mako said, before turning to Logan with that stern eye.

Azuko wanted to make it all clear and move forward with that and he said, "And there's one picture of Okinawa that I really can't give away and that I show to everyone, but he's always embarassed by it. It's one where he runs around the house and he had just the cutest tushy you've ever seen."

He then shows the tushy picture of Okinawa to everyone and they were surprised by it and Viper said, "Now this is the cutest baby picture of Okinawa I've ever seen."

"There are plenty more of them where those came from." Azuko stated.

Okinawa lets out an embarrassed whine the minute Azuko brought in the pictures and covered his face up and said, "Dad...please don't show them the tushy pictures."

They turned around to see Okinawa standing there, looking a little mortified and embarrassed as he came in and Azuko said, "Oki...I was just showing the others your baby pictures."

"Any pictures but those. Those are really embarrassing." Okinawa added, with clenched teeth.

Musaki and Zeke came right on schedule and they were a little intrigued by this and Zeke said, "Can we see those?"

"Don't even think about it." Okinawa said, turning to them.

Po couldn't blame Okinawa for not letting anyone else see any pictures of themselves as babies and he said, "My dad could not stop showing pictures of me when I was a cub to everyone, especially the tushy pictures. I couldn't even let anyone see it, not even the Five. "

Mantis then hopped on Po's shoulder, apparently curious by that statement and he asked, "Well, how come your dad never lets us see your tushy pictures, Po?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" asked Monkey.

Tigress cleared her throat and told them, "That is strictly Po's business."

Okinawa lets out a huge sigh as he sat down between his adopted father and birth grandfather and told them, "I try to not let anyone see any embarrassing pictures of me naked as a kid. It gets really embarrassing when my dad mentions it."

"Okin...you know I could never embarrass you that much." Azuko added.

Okinawa blinked his eyes a few times and soon enough, Azuko shows the pictures of Okinawa excelling in mixed martial arts and all of the masters were amazed by how he does and Crane asked, "Looks like you got martial arts down to a science."

"Yep, I got into MMA when I was 10. I'm not really big on violence or anything because it's not how I am. But it did help me gain confidence and strength and it helps me exercise." Okinawa added.

"You must be very dedicated to it." Tigress said, a little intrigued.

"Yeah, very dedicated. You know, it's a part of my life that I'm deeply passionate about, but my actual passion is just music and arts." Okinawa stated.

Azuko chuckled softly and said, "Okinawa is a wonderful talent when it comes to music; from the guitar, drums and the flute. But he always loves doing community service; just an all around help to make someone's day brighten up and giving them something to look forward to. Just a big person with a very bigger heart."

"I just like to help people, especially with MMA classes. I mentor kids and train them the right way when it comes to fighting skills. And it's not always kicking someone's butt or getting all of China's glory. It's about finding your true self and true potential and a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you and just be free." Okinawa explained.

"I'm deeply tempted to come to those sessions." Musaki said, a little excited.

Okinawa chuckled at that and he said to Musaki, "Come over to the workshop tomorrow morning. I start class later that morning and you guys are also invited too."

"Count us in." Po said, happily.

Max was deeply excited to learn from his new cousin and he said, "I wanna learn mixed martial arts too!"

Okinawa turns around and sees Max's enthusiasm and looking at the white tiger cub, it reminds him of one of the kids in the class and said, "I applaud your enthusiasm, little guy."

"And you know I'll come by to watch." Oak Sung, happily.

Okinawa nods his head for approval and he turns to everyone else and said, "He's the exact reason that I teach mixed martial arts so I can give back the same way he does."

"Bet you couldn't teach this streetfighter some fancified tricks." Sage said, still boasting his street cred.

Okinawa chuckled at this and he looked at Mako and asked, "Where'd you find this guy?"

"Trust me, Okinawa...he's hard to deal with." Mako added.

"And then some." Ryo muttered.

* * *

I thought that I'd add in some humor and random funny stuff there. And stay tuned for more Okinawa/Musaki!


	6. Life Taking Moment

The first meeting was something Musaki or Okinawa can put in words!

* * *

Chapter 6: Life-Taking Moment

As the sun starts to set, everyone left Azuko's house and for Musaki, he really feels like he's closer to his older brother, though they've only met for a couple of hours but feels like eternity for some reason and as Musaki leaves the house, he looks at Okinawa and he said, "So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Okinawa said, smiling.

Musaki nods his head at this and he was set to walk out, but Okinawa stopped him immediately and he asked, "Musaki...before you go, I got one more question I wanna know. Did mom and dad ever love me?"

With no hesitation, Musaki quickly replied, "Yeah, they really loved you with all their hearts. They would give up their own lives just to keep you safe. And they still do to this day."

Once Okinawa got the answer, he stood there a little frozen and realizing that they did that for love and to keep him alive and he looks at Musaki and said, "I wish I can see them in person."

"It's possible. You just gotta look for them inside of your heart." Musaki stated.

Musaki then smiled at him and gave him a hug and Okinawa hugged him back, feeling a huge amout of weight off of his shoulders after all these years of knowing and there was a little tear coming out of Okinawa's eye and after that, they let go and Okinawa said, "Thanks for coming all this way to telling me this, Musaki. I only wished I had known sooner."

"It's cool, Oki." Musaki added.

As Musaki leaves, Okinawa definitely felt a big connection to his little brother and he definitely wants to get to know more of him and the family aspect even more and as he gets back in the house, he sees Azuko looking at him in the eye and Okinawa said, "Dad...do you know what just happened?"

"Yes, I did. I had always hoped that you would know about your birth parents. They were really great people, always so kindhearted and giving." Azuko answered.

"Yeah. But I never thought I could actually meet my little brother." Okinawa answered.

Azuko chuckled softly and he looks up at Okinawa in the eye and he said, "You remind me of Sakamoto everyday. You know he was my best friend, right? That's why I'm not only your adopted wolf father, but your godfather too. I promised Sakamoto that I would raise you like you're my own and I've kept that promise to him ever since. I'm sure Sakamoto would be very proud of you."

Okinawa lets out a soft smile and he said, "Thanks, dad."

Okinawa comes towards Azuko and he hugs him deeply and just felt a huge sense of relief and love in him that he's very fortunate to have a family like him and he can't wait to get to know the entire Bushido-Akio clan some more, especially with his brother Musaki.

Meanwhile, the others made their way back to Oak Sung's house and Shin Hai was completely in awe of what just happened there and he said, "So, Xing-Fu...what did you think about seeing your big brother for the first time?"

Musaki looked at Shin in the eye and replied, "It makes me feel like I'm getting closer to getting to know my relatives more."

"You do know it's only the beginning." Oak added.

"How so?" asked Musaki.

Oak chuckled softly and he said to Musaki, "I believe that you three will get to know each other more and learn a lot of things about yourselves than you'll ever know."

"Will that be possible?" asked Zeke.

Oak smiled at the two panda brothers and he responded, "Anything is possible."

* * *

And that was proven right! Stay tuned for more!


	7. Breakfast with the Family

The next morning brings totally new promise to meeting Okinawa again!

* * *

Chapter 7: Breakfast with the Family

By the next morning, Musaki had already done his yoga session on his own and also one with his grandfather and it got him into a relaxed state of mind so he can get through the day and in one of those, he's in a good mood because he's gonna see Okinawa again and that makes him more excited than ever. As he heads back inside the house, he sees Arizona, Max, Kendall and Naomi sitting together and talking with each other and Naomi seemed to have a small affection to the little white tiger cub. Max did a little trick where he can do a handstand, but ends up falling down to the ground.

"Aw, you're so cute." Naomi said, smiling.

Max chuckled softly as he got up and said, "Sometimes, I hate it when I slip up."

"But that's okay. I'm really amazed by all of your tricks you've done last night, kung-fu wise." Naomi stated.

Max smiled at this and said, "Thank you."

"There's something about this little cub that really interests me a lot, Ari. How come you guys are brothers?" asked Kendall.

Both Arizona and Max were really surprised that a grey wolf and a white tiger cub can be actual brothers in different species and they turned to each other and Max responds, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Max and I have very similar backgrounds when it comes to our early lives, but with different ends on the table. We were both mistreated poorly, molested, hurt and grew up afraid of the world around us. Even when I was trapped with my uncle Dai Ling, I've seen way too many kids get molested, missing, killed or anything like that and if I promised myself if I ever got out of there, I would take any kid that were orphaned or mistreated for some reason out of there and make sure they're well-protected. When I first met Max, he looked a lot more scared than I was after I was rescued out of my uncle's prison. It was weeks after that event that Max started hanging around with me a lot more and he told me that I'm like the big brother he's never had...and that struck with me." Arizona replied.

"Did you suffer the most, Arizona?" asked Naomi.

Arizona sighed at this and replied, "To tell you the truth, I did suffer the most until Max's full backstory came in and...when you ask us who had the most heaviest hardships in early years, it's Max. From being abused mentally, physically and emotionally from his birth father to being molested by his birth mother, being victimized by scary wolves and being bullied in the orphanage because he's a white tiger. It made my suffering seem like it was the least of my worries. How can a kid get through something like that? Like...how much more could he take?"

Naomi took one look at Max and she patted him on the head and said, "I am so sorry that everything happened to you. You must've felt horrible."

"It was. But...after I got adopted and I was around people that care for me more, I felt like I'm in the healing process; mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually. Arizona is the one person I trust and he's always there for me when I need it." Max responded.

Kendall chuckled softly at that and he said, "Do you guys get on each other's nerves?"

"Kinda depends on what is considered annoying. But...for the most part, there's not really anything that gets on our nerves." Arizona answered.

"We do kinda do that, but we joke with each other a lot." Max responded.

Musaki stuck around for the duration of this conversation and walked inside the house and joined them and the others saw him coming and Kendall said, "Morning, Saki."

"Hey, guys. How ya doing?" asked Musaki, sitting down.

"Pretty good." they all responded.

Soon enough, Kuriyuka comes out and she sees the kids sitting there and said, "Good morning."

"Morning." everyone responded.

"Would anyone like some fruit today?" asked Kuriyuka.

Everyone was really stoked up about getting some fruits and Max asked, "What do you have?"

"Got some fresh fruits from both my garden and the market. Blueberries, strawberries, bananas, mangoes, peaches, lemons, lime and of course...for Xing-Fu, some kiwis." Kuriyuka answered.

The word 'kiwis' completely made Musaki excited than ever and he said, "Oh yeah. Saki loves the kiwis."

"You like kiwis?" asked Kendall.

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Musaki.

Everyone got some fruits and Musaki took a couple of pieces of kiwis and used his claws to tear off the skin and once he peeled them off, he started eating them and it was like his taste buds were in a full state of happiness and Arizona could see it in his face and he said, "That's your I love kiwis face."

"Hey, pandas can love kiwis, don't they?" asked Musaki.

At that same time, Po comes towards the hallway and he said, "Morning, guys."

Everyone greeted Po a good morning and Kuriyuka said, "Good morning, Po. I was gonna make some breakfast. Think you can help me cook?"

If there's one thing Po likes more than eating, it's cooking and he's very eager to help out in any way and he said, "Sure thing."

With that, he comes over to the kitchen and Kuriyuka hands him an apron and they both started cooking and Arizona was deeply surprised that Po was asked to help Kuriyuka cook breakfast and he said, "This is gonna be great."

Later on, everyone gathered around to see what Kuriyuka made for breakfast, but all but Musaki, Arizona, Kendall, Naomi and Max had no idea who assisted in making it and when it came out, everyone was in awe with how it'll taste like. Breakfast noodles, porridge and every single breakfast item known to man and as soon as everyone eats it, everyone's taste buds were mind-blown.

Even Oak Sung's taste buds were surprised and he said, "Kuri...I had no idea you made something so good. But then again, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Oak-y. You can also thank my assistant cook for helping me out...the Dragon Warrior." Kuriyuka stated, presenting Po to them.

Not surprisingly, everyone was amazed that Po actually cooked with Musaki's grandmother and Mantis asked, "You actually talked Po to cooking with you?"

"That is correct, Mantis." Kuriyuka stated.

Logan chuckled in response to that and he said, "Well, no wonder it tastes really good. Must've brought in some Dragon Warrior oomph to go along with it."

"That's actually really good. Can I get some more, please?" asked Ryo.

"You can have as many as you want." Kuriyuka said.

Skyler clears her throat after hearing that and she said, "Ma'am, I hope that he doesn't take it too far because his stomach can't handle every bowl he eats."

Ryo mocked her response and he said, "She said I can have as many as I want, Sky. Don't ruin the moment for me."

Oak Sung then turned to Musaki and he asked, "So...what are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with Zeke at this mixed martial arts place where Okinawa's working in and see what it's like." Musaki answered.

"Ah, yes...Okinawa is very passionate about teaching students about mixed martial arts. Your brother has always been active in martial arts, including kung-fu. But he sorta lost interest in it when he was 16 because of MMA. I wasn't that surprised that he wanted to pursue it because it's the one thing he's always better at, but he does combine elements of kung-fu with MMA." Oak answered.

"Well..why would he give up on kung-fu? Seems like a waste of talent." Tigress stated.

"He didn't purposefully gave up on kung-fu. He just felt like there were other areas he can learn and accomplish with." Oak replied.

"Yeah...like let's say if I don't accept being a kung-fu master. Hear me out on this one so we don't jump into conclusions. Like it would be pretty cool to be a master, but I wouldn't want to because I can have a very different type of life I would live; let's say I really want to pursue being a swordsmaster and a wood carver. Of course, I've made a lot of my own flutes and went beyond there and carved out handles for swords, sais and different weapons." Musaki stated.

"Sounds pretty interesting to me." Monkey said, a little impressed.

"Yeah, I could see you do anything you set your mind to." Crane agreed.

Soon after, Musaki got up and he looked at both Kuriyuka and Po and said, "Thanks for the breakfast. Gotta meet up with my bros."

"I'll see you later, Xing-Fu." Oak Sung said.

After Musaki left, Max immediately asked Tigress, "So...how does it feel to be beaten by grandpa?"

Tigress twitched her eye after Max asked her that question and she got a little annoyed by it because it's still a fresh wound to her mentality and said, "Why did you have to say that?"

"Just asking. I mean...the Master of Tiger Style got her butt kicked by grandpa is so awesome." Max said, on the verge of giggling.

Tigress sighed heavily and just excused herself from the table, possibly feeling a lot humiliated that she got beaten by a 70-year old retired kung-fu master and Mantis quickly asked, "Did ya have to say it?"

"I was just asking. Why's she upset over it?" asked Max.

* * *

Next up, Okinawa's MMA debut!


	8. Mixed Martial Arts Ability

And here's where the MMA magic begins!

* * *

Chapter 8: Mixed Martial Arts Ability

As Musaki took a little walk towards the Valley, he was very eager to meet up with Zeke and Okinawa to see how the mixed martial arts training works and the thought of it makes him more excited to see what he does and just then, he sees Zeke and Liu Shang standing on the front of the MMA training gym and he comes towards them and said, "Sup, guys?"

Zeke was happy to Musaki come by and he gave him a huge bro-hug and said, "Dude! You came!"

"You guys waiting for Okinawa to come in?" asked Musaki.

Liu Shang chuckled softly at Musaki's question and he replied, "Nah, we were waiting for you. Okinawa always starts off the day with some pre-morning exercises and training before the sessions begin."

"Oh, really?" asked Musaki.

"Yep. We're gonna see those exercises. Wanna join in?" asked Zeke.

Musaki does want to know how it works and it does help that he's gonna observe and he immediately sure, "All right."

With that, the three headed inside the MMA gym and from the looks of what Musaki sees, it looks like a huge gym with a lot of space, mats and in the middle of it is a huge ring to the center along with some posters of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior and also some sayings that goes with chasing after your dreams or be your own stronger person. Musaki was completely amazed by how it looked like and he said, "Wow..."

"I know...it's cool, right?" asked Zeke.

Musaki saw every single training equipment all around the gym and he finds himself completely surprised and wide-eyed that his brother's got the coolest equipment of all and he said, "Man...if only the Jade Palace training hall was cooler than this."

Musaki then noticed Liu Shang and Zeke heading down some stairs and he followed them to see where it all leads and before they knew it, they all saw Okinawa do some training and exercising in this humongous ring and Musaki's widens his eyes even more with the size of that ring and remained jaw dropped through it all.

Liu Shang and Zeke headed to one of those seats so they can watch his progress and Musaki joined in as well to watch his brother train hard as Okinawa did some sit-ups, pull-ups and punches the crap out of that punching bag while doing some insane martial arts moves with some flips, kicks and punches to go along with it and Okinawa continues to punch the punching bag harder and harder and ends it with a simple kick.

After that, Okinawa takes a deep breath and places himself into zen mode after that and soon, he turns around and sees Liu Shang, Zeke and Musaki sitting there and he lets out a few chuckles and said, "You guys always want to see my private training, do ya?"

"It's the best." Liu Shang answered.

"I was here admiring how big the training gym is." Musaki stated.

Okinawa was really glad to see Musaki and he steps out of the ring to greet his brother and said, "Glad you could come, man."

"Glad to be here." Musaki answered.

"I think it's time to start the session. You're welcome to stick around and see what I do." Okinawa added.

Musaki nods his head and said, "That's what I'm here for."

As the morning comes, Musaki observes his brother's mentoring and teaching work with small kids and preteens and teaches them about movement and channeling every single anger they might have to let them all out with the training dummies and everything under the sun. Musaki was definitely impressed with how Okinawa trains them; patience, understanding, a bit of discipline and above all...showcasing encouragement.

He was unaware that Oak Sung was sitting on the other side watching Okinawa do his training work and how impressed he is with his work ethic and it's like the kids respond very well to Okinawa's training methods.

Later that day, Okinawa comes to Musaki and he said to him, "Hey, after training...why not you and me have a little sparring session?"

"Dude, I'm up for it." Musaki said, excitedly.

* * *

Bet you didn't know Okinawa's a great martial art guy, huh? Well, it does kinda run in with the family. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Sparring Brothers

Now that both brothers are martial arts experienced, let's see their amazing fighting skills play out in MMA.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sparring Brothers

Okinawa takes Musaki to the huge ring in the center of the gym and as they climbed in there, Musaki stood on one side while Okinawa stood on the other and he looked at Musaki in the eye and asked, "You're not nervous, are ya?"

"Nope. This would be like any other sparring match I've been in." Musaki replied, looking at his brother.

Okinawa chuckled at that and he responded, "We'll see about that, Saki. Let's see how you do at that Jade Palace right here."

Musaki was completely excited to spar with his older brother, but he also knows that it'll be different from what he was used to. However, he shows absoultely no fear to this and he decides to take a crack at it and he looks at him in the eye and got on his basic stance and when Okinawa shouts a japanese command that tells him he's ready, Musaki immediately went towards Okinawa and gave him a punch, but Okinawa quickly dodged out of the way and blocked all of Musaki's punches.

Okinawa did a very different tactic as he grabbed Musaki from the elbow and pinned him down and grabbed ahold of his neck to take him out and as Musaki struggles to get free, he wounds up kicking his brother in the face and flipping him down hard and blocked every single punch and kick Okinawa attempted to kick him with and knocked him down on his butt.

Okinawa grunts and gets himself up and stood there, looking surprised but also very focused on Musaki and he said, "Very impressive."

"Yours too." Musaki answered.

But it was just beginning...as the two faced each other again and both of them resumed sparring each other with the mixtures of kung-fu and MMA come alive and Musaki brought in his signature kung-fu moves to go up against Okinawa's MMA moves and before long, Okinawa ran towards Musaki to ram him down, but Musaki leapt up in the air to avoid getting hit and lands on the other side and Okinawa got knocked over by those barrier lines and got back on the ground, but leapt back on his feet.

They were unaware that it's causing a mini-audience with Liu Shang, Zeke, Oak Sung, Taji, Shao and the rest of the kids watching it all go down. Okinawa was aware of an audience there, but it didn't really matter to Musaki if they're watching as long as the session would go on. Musaki waited for the perfect moment to tackle him down and as soon as Okinawa took a quick glimpse at the crowd, Musaki went ahead and tripped his brother's foot and Okinawa quickly got up and tripped Musaki as well.

"Never lower your eyes to an opponent." Musaki added.

"That was just sheer luck, bro." Okinawa responded.

Musaki quickly got up and continued on sparring with Okinawa as he ducked and dodged all of Okinawa kicks and punches that he keeps throwing at him and Okinawa does the same as the two continued to make some jabs with each other and the adrenaline keeps pumping up more and more and everyone in the crowd was amazed with what they're doing.

"I don't know who can I cheer for. They're both so awesome with those skills." Taji said, chuckling in anticipation.

"This is like a little test I'm assuming. Right now, they're going for the full throttle." Zeke added.

Okinawa continued on sparring with Musaki and Okinawa thought it was best to give Musaki a huge surprise that he's never shown him before. As Musaki comes in to give Okinawa a huge TKO, Okinawa comes up and does a huge flip by leaping up in the air, grabbing onto the ropes and then quickly swinging down while falling and kicking Musaki to the ground, rolling onto the ring and almost slips off, but held onto those tightropes and pummeled Okinawa down hard.

Soon enough, they both stop as they looked at each other in the eye and both of their combined strength have doubled in the first day. Out of nowhere, there was a burstful of cheering all around the ring and they looked on and sees the kids, Oak Sung, Zeke and Musaki's friends cheering for the two of them.

Okinawa chuckled softly and wiped most of the sweat from his face and he said to Musaki, "Pretty good, bro."

"You too." Musaki answered.

Okinawa looks at the kids and said, "All right, guys. Let's get back to training, all right?"

Everyone did as they said and then, Okinawa quickly said, "And that goes for you too, Ruko."

Both pandas got out of the ring quickly and Musaki chuckled for a bit and he said to Okinawa, "Mind if I stick around here a little longer?"

"Sure, that's cool." Okinawa responded.

* * *

Now wasn't that awesome? Okinawa has his MMA and Musaki has kung-fu. Put them together and it's so cool! Stay tuned for more! Next up...Po meditates with Oak Sung. Wonder how that will turn out.


	10. Meditation and Yoga with Oak Sung

A meditation session between Oak Sung and the Dragon Warrior. Let's see how it'll go down.

* * *

Chapter 10: Meditation and Yoga with Oak Sung

Later that afternoon, Oak Sung returned home from being around the MMA class with Okinawa that he's ready to go on his zen state of mind and he went to the backyard, took off his vest and his sandals and just sat on the ground and did some meditating. He takes a deep breath and clears his head of all thoughts and focused on his zone and after 20 minutes of meditating, he began doing some tai chi movements and is completely aware of the Dragon Warrior's entrance to the backyard.

He didn't have to open his eyes to face him because he hears him coming and as he heard Po's footsteps walk by, he said, "Po...just to person I wanted to see."

That kinda surprised Po because he didn't expect Oak to know he was here and he asked, "Uh...why's that?"

Oak finally closed his eyes and faced Po and he replied, "Have you ever learned tai chi?"

"Tai what?" asked Po, confusedly.

"Tai chi. It's a basic form of slow movements where it helps you relax and be in one with the universe. Mostly, you just don't think about anything and not worry about any distractions." Oak replied.

"Okay..." Po said, a little confused.

Oak could see that this was something he's never done before and he's more than open to help him out and he said, "Do not worry. I will help you with it. It will be a good experience for both of us to do tai chi, meditation and yoga."

"All righty." Po added.

Po was right by Oak's side as they were gonna begin, then Oak said, "Before you start, take off your sandals. It's much better when you do yoga and meditating barefoot."

Po's not one to question anything Oak Sung does and he quickly took off his sandals and placed them beside the ground, walks beside him barefeet and he asked, "What now?"

"Just watch what I do." Oak replied.

Po stood by as Oak did some tai chi moves that brings him in his state of mind to let the energy flow around him with no distractions around and Po was super amazed by how he does it and hopes that he'll get it in the same exact way and soon after, Oak turns to Po and he said, "Now you try."

Po tries his best to emulate what Oak did and it resulted him falling down multiple times and Oak encouraged Po to try it again and again, which helped him to fully get it right and sooner or later, Po feels the flow energy of the universe as he keeps doing those tai chi moves and it impressed Oak the most.

"Excellent, Po." Oak said, smiling.

"That was awesome. How long have you been doing this?" asked Po, excitedly.

"Since I was 12. I got it from my father as well as my grandfather and when I do tai chi, I feel at peace. It's also my excuse to sort of unwind after a long day of defending the valley and work. I may not be as young as I used to be, but it does not matter." Oak answered.

"Cool." Po replied.

Just then, both Oak and Po resumed doing tai chi movements together and Po seemed to really get the hang of it more and it really became a growing interest for Po to learn from a retired kung-fu master and Oak could see Po's confidence rise up as he's progressing and for a first timer, it's like he's got the heart and soul of a true Dragon Warrior.

Afterwards, they did some yoga moves where Oak did a tree pose, become flexible with his legs and arms and everything they've done...Po did so as well. From stretching out to doing animal poses, which was a first for Po. For each time he makes a few mistakes, Oak corrects it in a way Po barely receives from the other masters; with much understanding, patience and a sense of calmness.

And after the yoga session, they end it with meditating where they both take a few deep breaths and clear their minds to focus on their zen space and Po definitely got the zen space quickly. Oak was deeply impressed with the Dragon Warrior and he felt like there's a father/son connection between two pandas.

Soon after, Oak and Po opened their eyes and Oak said to him, "You're excellent, Po. You've definitely learned a lot, I see."

"Yeah. Hey, Oak...why did you want me to join you?" asked Po.

Oak turns to Po for a second and he replied, "I thought it would be better if I gave you a meditation session and it would give us the opportunity to get to know each other a little. And maybe teach you a few things from me that you can use."

"That's pretty cool of you." Po responded.

Oak nodded his head and he also said to Po, "I can't tell you how much I fully appreciate you taking good care of my grandson."

"Saki? He's great to be around and I learn a lot from him. If I had known he was a part of your family the whole time, I probably would've brought him back to you guys." Po added.

"I see." Oak added.

After the whole session, Po started looking up to Oak Sung a little more and he blinked his eyes a few times and said, "You know...the way you taught me tai chi really...I don't know, there's something about your teaching that made me feel like I can do anything. I don't usually get those compliments back at the Jade Palace when I try a new move. Shifu says it takes years to perfect it whereas I witness it one time and I'm really awesome at it. Then, from you...you don't judge me if I get it wrong."

"There's one rule I always follow...Oak Sung never judges. To me, it does not matter if they get it right or wrong. I'm always one to show patience towards anyone who tries to get it right the first time and I always encourage them to keep going and it's all about giving them encouragement and the confidence that they need to be better...not just for kung-fu, but for the rest of their lives." Oak explained.

"That's what it feels like...that you're very patient with me, even when I mess up." Po added.

"Who wouldn't? If you're impatient with a slow progress, that's gonna make it difficult and it just makes the process get harder and harder with no success. Practice does make perfect, but there has to be a level of understanding, patience and selflessness. And from what I see, you definitely have those levels. Just don't let anyone or anything change the way you are." Oak added.

That made Po smile to hear those encouraging words from Musaki's grandfather and he said, "I think Musaki's lucky to have a grandfather like you."

"Thank you, Po." Oak said.

Po bowed to Oak and as Oak stood up, he bowed back to him and then said, "We ought to do this more often."

"I agree." Po added.

* * *

Sounds like Po sees a third father figure in Oak Sung. Though they're the same species, Po definitely feels like he belongs with not just the Bushido-Akio's, but with any panda, really. Anyways, stick around for more Okinawa and Musaki!


	11. Tag Alongs

And back to the MMA scenes where the other characters come in!

* * *

Chapter 11: Tag Alongs

Later that afternoon, Arizona and Max were on their way to that MMA gym where Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke are to meet up with them and along the way, they see Hope, Kiba, Kaizer, Ryo, Faith, Skyler and Logan joining them and caught up with them and Arizona said, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"We want to see what this MMA class is like." Kiba replied.

Arizona chuckled in response and completely agreed with it and said, "Don't we all? I mean...I'm sure that it's a lot cooler from what we're used to being accustomed to."

Soon enough, they did find the MMA gym and from the minute they walked in, it was unlike anything they've ever expected with a massive array of training equipment and a huge boxing ring. Arizona's jaw dropped down to the ground in massive shock and he was completely awestruck by it. He rubbed his eyes quickly, hoping that he's living in a dream and he said, "Somebody stomp my foot."

Max quickly stomped on Arizona's foot and he reacted by grunting and yelping in pain after a huge stomp and he said, "That hurt."

"Looks like he's not dreaming." Kaizer spoke out.

"Whoa...this is amazing. I have never seen anything like this before." Faith said, in awe.

"Me neither." Skyler agreed.

Skyler found herself distracted by the sight of the gym that she didn't realize she bumped into Okinawa and once she got back to reality, she quickly became apologetic to bumping into Okinawa and she said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's all right." Okinawa said, with a laid-back smile.

Faith came in and she looked at Okinawa and said, "Hello, Okinawa. We meet again."

Okinawa smiled at both of them and said, "Hey, Faith. Skyler. What brings you guys here?"

"We just wanted to check out the MMA gym and see what it looks like. So far, it looks like you're running this place here." Skyler replied.

Okinawa looked at them and he said, "Actually, I'm not really running this gym. One of Oak's friends run this gym. I'm just a student and I also teach kids MMA."

"Whoa...so you're kinda like a master?" asked Kiba.

"Well...I wouldn't really say master, it's basically like mentor and teacher. Volunteer work, you know." Okinawa responded.

Soon, he sees Arizona and Max coming by and Okinawa was most amazed to meet Max and he got down to his level and said, "Hey, little tiger cousin. You wanna learn a little mixed martial arts?"

"Sure. Only if Arizona teaches with me." Max replied.

Okinawa looks up at Arizona and all the wolf could do is just tell him, "I think we both need a little bit of MMA."

"All righty. I've got most of my friends here that can show you the ropes and I'll give you guys a quick sneak for what we do here." Okinawa added.

"Cool." Max said, excitedly.

Then, Okinawa looks at the others and he said, "Did you guys want to join in too?"

Everyone pretty much agreed to get a taste of MMA and Logan said, "I gotta tell ya though; I'm the best when it comes to MMA."

"Really? Well, let's see what ya got." Okinawa added.

It wasn't long before Arizona and Max got themselves ready for the experience and as some of Okinawa's friends came over to give them a few pointers on some of the skills they used and Arizona completely got the hang of it as he started learning right off the bat and Max struggled to keep up with the others and at least one of Okinawa's friends helped him out to make sure he's got it down pat.

By the time Max was learning more of MMA, he started to really shine as he lets parts of his tiger instincts kick in by punching the dummy and he imagines that it's Tigress and plows the snot out of that dummy and most of the instructors were mind-blown by how Max is learning so quickly and one of them said, "You sure you're a Bushido-Akio?"

"Adopted." Max replied.

"How old are you, kid?" asked another instructor.

"I'm 9."

Arizona chuckled at this as he walked beside his tiger brother and he said, "It still surprises me with every ability Max puts into."

Meanwhile, Logan starts to showcase his MMA skills to Okinawa as he begins sparring with him and Faith, Skyler, Hope, Ryo, Kiba and Kaizer witnessed it and they were all surprised by Logan's work ethic and how much he puts into it. Okinawa was blown away by how Logan got it so well and asked, "Who taught you MMA?"

"Some of the instructors from the Valley of Peace." Logan replied.

"How long have you been in it?" asked Okinawa.

"Since I was 10." Logan answered.

Okinawa chuckled surprisedly at that and realized that that's the same age Okinawa used to begin with and he said, "That's amazing...I started getting into it when I was 10 too."

"Shut up. Really?" asked Logan.

"Yeah." Okinawa answered.

Logan chuckled softly in response and he said, "I had just turned 12 like a few weeks ago."

"I like your dedicated spirit, man." Okinawa said.

Soon enough, Skyler, Faith, Kiba, Hope and Ryo started to learn a few MMA tricks that they can instill in their kung-fu and Kaizer was hanging around Max and Arizona to do mini-sparring where Arizona can use his newfound MMA side to tackle Kaizer. So far, Kaizer has completely outrun the wolf by his moves.

Max had his turn to tackle Kaizer with some moves of his own and he knew Kaizer was smart to dodge those moves, but Max is not one to be outsmarted by a former assassin turned kung-fu master, so he tries his best to not hold anything back and he actually flipped him by the use of his tail, assuming that it's his weak spot.

"Yes! Who's the master now?" Max said, standing on Kaizer's back.

Kaizer then trips on Max's feet as he got up and he replied, "Still me."

"Lucky shot." Max responded.

* * *

Looks like things are getting awesome! Stick around for more!


	12. Invite to the Gym

And here's where Okinawa invites the Jade Palace masters to the MMA gym.

* * *

Chapter 12: Invite to Gym

As sunset comes down, Okinawa, Musaki and Zeke headed back to Oak Sung's house and as soon as they came in, they were embraced by their grandmother who hugged all three of them and they hugged back as well and she said, "Glad you're home. Just in time for dinner."

"Looks like we have made some good time." Zeke said, excitedly.

Soon enough, Arizona, Max, Logan, Ryo, Skyler, Kiba, Kaizer, Faith and Hope came in the house behind them and Ryo's nose immediately detected that there's something smelling amazing there and he said, "Food..."

Skyler rolls her eyes at Ryo and his appetite and she said, "You and your bottomless stomach..."

"Hey, I like food. Don't judge me, Sky." Ryo said, annoyed by Skyler's comment.

"Like the time you ate 12,000 egg rolls back at the orphanage when you were 10 and you got so sick that you had to take mounds of dumps for a week?" asked Skyler.

Ryo hated the fact that Skyler brought it up and he said in response, "How was I supposed to know that my stomach couldn't hold 12,000 egg rolls? Besides, no one said I could stop eating."

"Let's not lose anyone's appetite over that gross story, please." Arizona said, getting a little disgusted himself.

Sooner or later, they were all surprised to see that it was not only Kuriyuka in the kitchen, but Po and Tigress were there too and Kiba quickly asked, "Are you guys cooking together?"

"It was just the three of us, dear. I talked them both into cooking dinner with me and they were a great help." Kuriyuka responded.

Arizona was a little excited to see what their stuff would taste like, although he sees that Tigress has her doubts and he asked her, "So...how did the cooking go for you?"

"Fine...if I didn't mess up a few things." Tigress responded.

Kuriyuka came over to Tigress and she said, "Why do you say that? You were doing really excellent with everything else."

"But I messed up on chopping vegetables, overdoing most of the egg rolls and I almost let the rice burn." Tigress said.

Po looks up at Tigress and he could see that she was beating herself up over the little mistakes and he said, "But you're learning to cook. It's not really that hard and some mistakes happen, but it's okay."

"How can you be so sure? You never mess up on cooking." Tigress added, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

Po knew that that part wasn't true and he said, "Don't be so sure. There were times that I have messed up on cooking...like one time I was at work and I accidently let the garlic burn so quickly that it nearly messed up that garlic noodle special. My dad had a fit over this. There are several accidents that I can tell you, but with every mistake I made, I got better at it. You live and you learn."

"That's right. I believe you have done well for your first time." Kuriyuka stated.

"It just takes time, Ti." Po responded.

Tigress still felt like a failure when it comes to prepping food, but every single inch of Po's words seem to place her mind at ease and he told her, "You know, there will be a point in time that I may not be able to cook for you guys...which would suck...but if it happens, you can take my place."

"I guess you're right." Tigress stated.

Later on, everyone else gathered around the table to eat dinner and Tigress started to feel a little tense about how they'll take it when they taste her cooking, because she expected to be criticized horribly for her work, but it actually never came and instead...there were praise.

"Holy smoke...Tigress cooked this? Tastes awesome!"

"I think this is a little better than Po's cooking."

"You've got to do it more often."

"This is really freaking good!"

As Tigress heard all those positive comments, she found it too good to be true that it's for real, but she's really happy that they like it and it placed her at ease too and Po looked up at her with that smile of his and he said, "And you were worried."

"I knew they'd love it the whole time." Tigress said, trying to deny her nervousness.

Okinawa ate some of his noodles and he looked at the Five and said, "Are you guys still planning on coming to the MMA gym as special guests?"

Po chuckled at that and he said, "Oh, absolutely."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mantis added.

Okinawa nods his head and he said, "That's awesome. We start tomorrow and I get to show you guys around the gym and see how it works. Plus, you'll meet some of the kids there that me and some of my friends teach almost every day."

"Wait...did you say kids?" asked Tigress, a little skeptical.

"Yep. Little kids and pre-teens." Okinawa answered.

Tigress seemed kinda nervous when it comes to kids because she's not quite used to or become fond with them, despite some past experiences with being around them and she said, "I'm not so good with them."

"You'll be fine. They're very mature for their age. All you have to do is just meet them." Okinawa stated.

Tigress was thinking about objecting, but Viper beat her to it and responded, "We'll be there."

"Excellent." Okinawa replied, while slurping on some noodles.

* * *

Okinawa is definitely looking forward to the Jade Palace masters to come over to the MMA gym. Let's see how it'll go down on the next chapter!


	13. The MMA Experience

And here's where the Jade Palace masters see the MMA gym for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 13: The MMA Experience

As the next day comes in, Po and the Furious Five went with Musaki and Zeke all the way to the gym where Okinawa trains and teaches and Zeke turns to them all and said, "You're gonna love this. It should make you feel right at home, Tigress."

"How different is the gym like here than at the Jade Palace?" asked Tigress.

Sooner or later, they made it to the gym and it was bigger than they had expected to see and everyone's jaw was dropped and Musaki said, "I had that same reaction the first time I saw it."

"This is nothing like the one back at home." Viper said, still shocked.

Musaki looked at the others and realized their amazed shock from the minute they saw the MMA gym right in front of them and he said, "Are you guys gonna stand there and stare at it all day or come inside?"

The masters immediately got to their senses and eventually went in the gym and once inside, they were jaw dropped again by the multiple training equipment surrounding the whole gym with the floor filled with mats along with the walls and this huge ring in the center of it and Po chuckled in amazement and he said, "Your brother must really own this gym."

"I wish. But he said that one of my grandfather's friends owns it. Okinawa just keeps an eye on it and cleans it up if needed." Musaki responded.

"This is totally amazing." Monkey said, amazed.

Tigress couldn't keep her eye away from this huge ring and the minute she went in there, she had never seen anything like it before and could see pretty much everything from above and she looks around and sees those posters of the Furious Five and those multiple posters of the Dragon Warrior everywhere and that sorta made her a little insecure that there are fewer posters of her and the Five because apparently Po is a big deal in the entire gym.

"How's the view from up there?"

Tigress turned around to see that it was Okinawa looking at her near the ring and she said, "How is it that Po's face is always around this gym instead of us?"

"Didn't you see the multiple posters of you and the Five all over when you looked around?" asked Okinawa.

Tigress then looked around the other side and sees that there are many posters of the Five that's surrounded by a full poster full of Po all over the walls and she said, "I see them now."

She then gets out of the ring and faces Okinawa and asked, "How much time you spend here?"

"I'd say every morning and afternoon except for Saturdays and Sundays." Okinawa answered.

The rest of the masters approached Okinawa and Viper said to him, "Your gym is incredible, Okinawa."

"Uh...thanks. But it's not really my gym. I just volunteer here and I'm still a student." Okinawa added.

Zeke nodded in agreement and he said, "He's an awesome teacher and mentor and a student in his own right. Honestly, he's a better teacher than student."

Most of them were really amazed by Okinawa's experience here and Mantis asked, "So...where are the kids?"

"They don't usually get here until like an hour or so. So...before I volunteer teaching, me and my friends usually do some training of our own. Mostly, I'm the only one that shows up." Okinawa answered.

Tigress was still unsure about being surrounded by kids and she asked, "How many kids come around here?"

"A day? About...50 or 60 kids. Why?" asked Okinawa.

The number of kids coming in to teach started to make Tigress go from unsure to a little mortified that he can handle all of them and she twitched her eye and said, "60 kids?"

"Most times. Me and my friends break those down to groups. They get 10 and I get 10, so it'll be a lot easier for us and we won't end up relying on one handling all 60 of them because they're harder to keep up with." Okinawa answered.

"Oh, that makes me feel a lot better." Tigress said, sarcastically.

Okinawa was a little confused on how Tigress reacted on how many kids he teaches and Viper told him, "Tigress doesn't have any experience with children or how to handle them."

"Really? Well...maybe we can change that today." Okinawa added.

Monkey snorts in response and said, "Good luck with that."

"Maybe you guys can also be our volunteers for today in addition to being special guests here. We're always open to volunteers." Okinawa said.

Po was immediately in on this position and he asked, "How long have you been volunteering here?"

"About...3 years?" asked Okinawa, trying to remember.

"Four and a half years, actually." Zeke answered.

"Got it. Thanks. To me, I don't see it as a job. It's like a passion mixed in with a volunteer edge. Oak Sung and some of his friends helped me and taught me so much here that I decided to give back. It's pretty much the reason why I love MMA the most." Okinawa stated.

"You love it so much that you wanted to pay it forward?" asked Crane.

"Sure. Wouldn't you do the same with kung-fu?" asked Okinawa.

Most of them thought about it for a minute and there were some mixed reactions; some were agreeable and one was disagreeable and Okinawa didn't really make a big stink out of the disagreement and he said, "Well...that's okay. Most of them never understood how giving back feels like until they actually try it for themselves."

Zeke noticed all of Okinawa's friends come in the gym; a 21-year old red fox, 20 year old leopard, 22-year old jackal, a 20 year old grey wolf, a 19 year old white tiger, an 18 year old orange and black bengal tiger, a 21 year old giant panda and a 20 year old lynx cat; all male and they saw Zeke come in and the red fox said, "Zeke, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Zeke replied.

Then, they all greeted Okinawa and he said hi to all of them and soon enough, the jackal noticed the kung-fu masters standing there and he said to Okinawa, "Hey, Oki...are those?"

"Yep. Guys, these are the Furious Five and this is the Dragon Warrior. They're our special guests and volunteers for today." Okinawa introduced them.

The masters bowed to them immediately and Tigress said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The bengal tiger looked at her straight in the eye and he said, "Same here. I am such a big fan of you and your toughness. I think you're the reason why I wanted to experience MMA and I have every single poster of you in my room and may I say...you are so smoking hot?"

Okinawa chuckled at that response and he said, "That's Sora. He has this massive crush on you."

"For real?" asked Musaki.

"Hey, Oki...how'd you get them all here?" asked the 21-year old panda.

Okinawa introduced them to Musaki and explained to them that he's his long lost younger brother and that was a huge shock for them and the red fox said, "Dude...I didn't know you had a little brother. And here I thought it was only Zeke."

"I'm Musaki. Nice to meet you guys." Musaki said, shaking their hands.

Zeke noticed that there were a few kids on their way here and Okinawa said, "The kids are here! Let's go get ready, guys."

* * *

Training session begins!


	14. Volunteer Guests

And this is where the masters get their volunteer work at the MMA gym with Okinawa and his friends.

* * *

Chapter 14: Volunteer Guests

Only 30 minutes later and all of the kids and preteens waited for Okinawa and the rest of the teachers to come in and it wasn't long until they came in and he said, "Good morning, guys."

"Morning, Okinawa." the kids replied.

And Okinawa's friends arrived to see them and they all said good morning to them too and Okinawa said, "All righty...before we start today's training, I have a surprise for you all."

The kids faces started to light up the minute the word 'surprise' dropped into Okinawa's mouth and he said, "We're gonna have some volunteers to train with us and I think you all know these masters from our posters everyday. And I thought what would be a better way to let you guys meet them in person?"

With that, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior walked towards the front of the kids and already, the kids were excited and amazed that they're all here and from the looks in their faces, the masters were surprised that there was a large amount of cheering going on.

"I think you may know these guys. Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Viper and Master Monkey...better known as the Furious Five! And we can't forget...the Dragon Warrior!" Okinawa exclaimed.

Everyone completely cheered to see them for the first time and the masters couldn't help but feel very welcomed and the kids recited a japanese-chinese greeting to welcome them to the class and the masters responded with a bow to them and Tigress said, "Thank you for your little welcome."

"We're all honored to see you all here today and we'd like to thank Okinawa and our friend Musaki to bringing us here to see you guys." Po said.

Okinawa then went on to say, "Now...before we start, does anyone have any questions you'd like to ask them?"

Almost immediately, the kids raised their hands to ask them any questions and the masters were interested and intrigued by every question they asked and some of them were easier to answer and most were kinda complicated to answer and soon after that, it was time for some training.

With that, Okinawa chose Po to work with his set of 10 students while the others chose the master of their choice to help out and right from the bat, Po taught them a little bit of Panda Style and in a surprising twist, the kids showed Po a couple of MMA tricks. So each of the kids get to learn a lot from Po and he gets to learn some MMA moves. Okinawa demonstrates to Po on how important it is to use MMA as a way to let out a lot of steam and some nboxing to go along with it.

Meanwhile, Monkey helps out with the red fox and the white tiger with the other set of 10 students to punch the dummy version of Tai Lung and for Musaki, it completely helps with the fact that they made a Tai Lung dummy so he can punch the crap out of it to showcase the kids his skills and have it combined with a little MMA mixed in.

Viper assisted with the giant panda and the leopard to use sneaky moves to distract the opponent when they're not looking and also to learn that self-defense is key, only if they really need it and Viper had no problems demonstrating the kids an example of how she keeps her consistency by whacking the opponent in the head.

Mantis assisted with Sora and the grey wolf on seeing if the kids can attack each other without someone getting hurt and see if they got the form right and as soon as the kids practiced on each other, Mantis could see that it's one of those extreme kung-fu sports and when they saw how they've got it down pat, he was deeply impressed.

"Well...I'm surprised. I didn't know you guys would be this good." Mantis said.

"We practice every day." one kid bunny said.

Mantis nodded his head and said, "I like it so far. Great work."

Crane worked with the young jackal on the next set of 10 students teaching them about balance because it's key to keep your body in balanced shape and once Crane showed them an example on how to keep themselves balanced, most of them were a little nervous because they don't have wings like Crane does. The jackal encouraged them to try it out to see if their balance is straight and most of them did try it and it was with some success, despite having a few stumbles and falls.

Crane blinks his eyes at this and he was very patient with the kids and he said to them, "Very good, you guys. You've got some good balances in you. Just try not to think about anything else."

And then, Tigress assisted with the lynx on how they learn MMA and it seems as though most of the kids were aware that Tigress is uncomfortable with the kids, so they're doing their best to help her ease into it, which she reluctantly agrees and she ends up teaching them a few things and it was new to them, but they're willing to try their best at it and as they did, they were a little slow in their progress and it almost got on Tigress' nerves and started to question their abilities.

The kids tried it again, but they ended up falling on their back or stomach and after about the 12th try, Tigress was starting to lose patience with those kids and she said, "You're all hopeless. Why are you even in this class anyway?"

"We're here for MMA. It's all we know." one kid responded.

"You're a disappointment to this place." Tigress said, with her elbows crossed.

The lynx was a little shocked and somewhat embarassed for those kids that they had to hear this and he tried to smooth it out and said, "Hey...don't be so down on yourselves. How many times have you did your best at MMA?"

"A lot." another kid replied.

"And even though you guys sutmble, you just keep going no matter what." the lynx added.

That seemed to make all of the kids feel better and Tigress' reaction was a little bit confusing that he's taking all of the criticism Tigress put in and replaced them with encouragement and he said, "Just keep practicing, guys."

Tigress couldn't believe what just happened and she turned to the lynx with a half-angry/half-confused glare that reads 'really?' and he told her, "There are some rules when it comes to this gym. The number-one rule around here is no harsh and/or brutal criticism. Oak's friends can't tolerate it here."

"I didn't get the rule book." Tigress added.

"Look, they're only kids. Just because it's their first time doing this and they mess it up doesn't mean that they're not good enough. It takes patience, selflessness and above all...giving them encouragement to try again if they don't get it the first time." the lynx explained.

"I don't see why they're not taking the form I did perfectly and you treat it like it's nothing." Tigress said.

"Because it's new to them. It's not like they're gonna get it right overnight. If it's their first time doing this, why should it matter if they got it right or not?" asked the lynx.

Tigress never thought it that way and she thought she was teaching them, but not knowing that she's criticizing them and the gym as well because that's what she was used to; criticism. She wasn't used to being around kids more and she said, "There are things that make me angry easily."

"That's the purpose for the MMA gym to put that anger into something good, like you do with kung-fu. We do not believe in using it for our selfish purposes nor fighting big villains. We do it because we can make a difference and everything that we teach the kids will give them the confidence they need to be the best they can be. And even if it's not MMA, it's cool though because it'll at least help them gain some confidence with themselves." the lynx added.

"I see." Tigress added.

"We don't do it because we have to. We do it because we want to and we love it." the lynx added.

Tigress lets out a deep sigh as she looked at the lynx and realized that everything he said was on the spot and that they are kids and that they do make mistakes and it really shouldn't matter if it's perfect or not and she said, "I guess I was wrong for criticizing them huh?"

"Yep. Most of us don't really believe what skeptics say because we love doing what we do. We don't just teach, but we have fun too." the lynx stated.

Soon after their conversation, the kids got the hang of mixing Tiger Style with MMA and it was impressive for Tigress and the lynx to see and the lynx clapped for them and said, "Excellent work! Man, you guys must've practiced for a short amount of time."

Tigress clears her throat and faced the kids and said, "About what I said, I deeply apologize for criticizing you and this gym. I'm just not used to kids."

"It's okay. We're trying to get used to you." another kid said.

The lynx chuckled softly at this and he said, "So...should we keep going?"

* * *

Didn't expect that to happen, huh? Stick around to see Okinawa see the real Tigress.


	15. Volunteer Students

The volunteer continues and those young teachers there...they're not just volunteer teachers, but students in their own right.

* * *

Chapter 15: Volunteer Students

As the day goes on, the Five were really getting into helping out kids learning on MMA and for Tigress, she seems to ease into it, despite her impatience and temper when it comes to her and the kids and most of the trainers did what they could do to help her out so that the teaching process could be a little easier for her and during which time she did, she noticed that one of the kids accidently tripped her leg. The young rabbit was quick to apologize, but Tigress didn't want to hear ir and just lost her temper.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? And I don't accept your apology!" Tigress shouted.

"But..."

"I don't wanna hear any buts!" Tigress snapped.

"I just..."

"I don't wanna hear anything from you! How much sense do you have to watch exactly where you're going?! You could've hurt someone with your foolish behavior!" Tigress exclaimed.

The young rabbit felt kinda helpless that he has to endure this and he didn't know what else to say other than he's sorry and that he didn't mean to trip her and that it was an accident. Tigress wanted to take back all the things she said, but her temper took over her, unaware that everyone is listening too.

"You have no right to apologize to me and I don't care if you're an adult or even a child! Get out of my face before I get really, really mad!" Tigress shouted.

The rabbit quivered his lips and he said, "I'm really sorry. It was just an accident."

"There are no accidents. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Tigress screamed, in full-on rage.

Now that severely made the rabbit frightened because he's never seen anyone this angry before, especially not one that he looks up to. He shamefully lowers his ears and head down and just walked out of her way and a very disappointed yet remorseful Okinawa had to witness that and he looked at Tigress in the eye and came towards her and asked, "What just happened?"

"Why don't you tell one of the students to look where he's going next time?" asked Tigress, in a cold tone.

Okinawa couldn't really believe it; his third favorite member of the Furious Five screaming and berating a young bunny over a little accident and he knows that it is not how the situation could be handled and he said, "All this because he accidently bumped to you?"

"There are no accidents." Tigress added.

Okinawa couldn't understand why she would go off on him the way she did and said, "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting? Overreacting?! I am not overreacting! I'm just trying to take a few seconds for myself because I'm still not used to kids all around and then one just bumped into me and I'm supposed to take it lightly?! I could've just fought him off or just unleashed my claws directly at him!" Tigress said, in an explosive tone.

Okinawa could tell that he has proved his point and looke directly at her and said, "He's only six. I know I heard him apologize. Why didn't you just accept it and move on?"

"After what he did? Are you serious? How could you put up with that?" asked Tigress.

"Because he was born blind." Okinawa replied.

Soon, Tigress shifted from anger and fury to shock in a matter of a few seconds as she realized the same kid she yelled at could not see and the shock gave way to guilt that she had the nerve to go postal on him for no reason and she said, "Blind?"

"Advanced blindness." Okinawa added.

She then growled at herself for her foolish behavior and she said, "I didn't know better. I had no right to yell at him like that."

"Listen...I understand it's frustrating for you to be patient, but you have to keep yourself calm in situations with the kids; whether it's misbehavior or accidents. Your students won't take you seriously if you scream or raise your voice at them or even lose your temper." Okinawa explained.

It was almost like something popped in her and she had no idea that no student will take their master seriously if they raise their voice or get super angry with them. She then said, "I'm turning into Shifu."

"I tihnk maybe you should apologize to the little one." Okinawa replied.

That was the last thing she would do after how she treated him and she said, "I can't. He will never forgive me."

"Aw, come on. How can you be sure of that?" asked Okinawa.

"I just know that he'll treat me the same way I treated him." Tigress replied, a little nervous.

Okinawa immediately brings the little bunny over to Tigress and he said to the bunny, "Now, I know you didn't mean to bump into her, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And you're very sorry, right?"

"I really am."

"Okay then...Tigress? Is there something you wanna say to him?" asked Okinawa, looking at her.

Tigress wasn't sure if she can actually face him, but she had no other option left and she turned to him, got down on his level and she said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and said some things I shouldn't have said. I just lost my self-control and I'm really sorry for being a bad example to you."

"Do you accept her apology, Kio?" asked Okinawa.

"Yes." Kio replied.

Tigress sighed softly, a little relieved that he accepted her apology just like that and Okinawa patted his head and said, "All righty then."

When Kio walks away, he was really happy that Tigress apologized and then he came back and hugged her on the leg. It was kinda uncomfortable to her, but at the same time...it made her feel good that he forgave her and just hugged back. Okinawa liked seeing the results right in front of him and as they let go, he went back to the other trainers.

"Just try to ease up a little bit on the kids, all right?" Okinawa asked.

"I'll try." Tigress said.

Hours went by and after the little kids left home, Okinawa and his friends stuck around the gym for a while and the masters went by and Viper said, "Thanks for giving us the opportunity to come and train your students."

"Thank you guys for coming over. I'm sure this will be something they can tell their friends about." Okinawa said, with gratitude.

"Anytime, Okinawa. We're happy to help." Mantis added.

Po then said to the others, "So...what else happens?"

"Well...after we train the kids, one of Oak Sung's friends come by and they train us. So, it's pretty much an after-training session." the 21 year old panda replied.

"So...by morning, you train the kids and the masters train you?" asked Tigress.

Okinawa and his friends nodded their heads in agreement and the red fox responded, "That's how it goes."

Musaki and Zeke walked by and they wanted to see Okinawa and Zeke said, "So...you guys staying here?"

"Yep, it'll only be for 3 hours. So, we got to limber up." Okinawa added.

Viper went over to some of these guys and she asked, "Before we go, we didn't get your names."

Okinawa stood up and introduced his friends' names to them and he said, "The red fox right here is Hokaido, that leopard right there is Trey, the jackal is Seung-Hui, the wolf is Aang, that white tiger is Zuko, the big panda is Liu and the lynx cat is Sokka. And of course, you all know that the other tiger is Sora."

Everyone waved at them or did the head nod to say what's up to them and the masters bowed to them and Crane said, "Nice meeting everyone."

Just then, they see the person who owns the actual gym, a giant panda, male; about mid-60's, dark brown eyes, weighing at 235 pounds and wears black sweatpants with the white stripes on the sides and a red and orange japanese vest comes in and said, "Hello, boys."

"Hello, sensei." they all said.

"Are you all ready?" asked the sensei.

"Ready!"

With that, the boys went straight to work, putting in their MMA game as they did some kicks, punches, flips, twists, turns and multiple sparring rounds and they put their hearts and soul into it and as the masters observed, they can tell that the boys are completely serious about their skills and it was something brilliant to see.

"Now this is a front row seat I could sit to anyday." Po said.

* * *

Looks like the Jade Palace masters are starting to like MMA. Stay tuned for more!


	16. Fun with the Cubs

There's always something fun when Max and most of the Hazards take a little stroll around Shanghai Secluded Valley.

* * *

Chapter 16: Fun with the Cubs

As the day continues, Arizona, Takami and Layla took Max, Borko, Kovu and Kaila to a walk towards the Village and as they walked on, Takami was surprised to see many tigers, pandas, wolves, rhinos, monkeys and different species living in this valley and he was really surprised by the calm and relaxed atmosphere and he said, "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before."

"The majority of this place is because everyone knows Musaki's parents and grandparents." Arizona answered.

"How so?" asked Layla.

Arizona turns to the two and he said to them, "Well, you know Musaki's grandfather was a kung-fu master, right? Not only that, but he also fought in the war many years before becoming a master. On top of that, Musaki's dad also fought in the Mongolian war, following a Bushido-Akio family line."

Takami widened his eyes at that and he said, "I never really knew the true story of Musaki's dad and grandfather that way."

As they continued walking, they headed towards a little forest that's a little further from the village and wanted to take a little look around and Max stuck by Arizona's side as well as with Kovu and Borko and Kovu asked Max, "Where's Arizona taking us?"

"We don't know. He told us it's something we should see." Max replied.

Arizona turned to the two cubs and he said to them, "We'll get there when we get there, you guys. Trust us when we say it will be interesting."

Kaila was starting to get a little bit anxious as to why it's so secretive and she said, "Can you please just tell us?"

"Be patient, Kaila." Takami said.

For 12 minutes, they scoured the entire forest until they heard the sound of roaring waterfalls coming in and Arizona said, "We're getting closer, you guys."

As the rest of them continued on their way, they were surprised by the first glimpse that they saw and they all gasped in wonder. Arizona chuckled softly at this and said, "Isn't this cool?"

One-by-one, they climbed under the shrubs of the bushes and began to take in all the amazing sights they saw and Layla asked, "What's this?"

"This is where Musaki's parents used to live." Arizona replied.

All of them were shocked by this and Takami stood on the steps and he said, "That's where they originally lived?"

"Yep. Musaki showed it to me one time while we were visiting along with his grandfather and it was unlike any house I've ever seen." Arizona replied.

"I say we check it out." Kovu said.

The other cubs agreed to do so as well and Takami lets out a huge sigh regarding the cub's enthusiastic energy and he said, "See what I have to deal with?"

Layla, Takami and Arizona entered the house and when the two tigers looked around, they could not believe that this is actually Musaki's parent's house almost as if someone else lives there. Layla was in awe over how it looks and she said, "This is really wonderful."

"Since his parents died, everyone had placed flowers, roses, teddy bears and pictures in their memory through the years and Oak Sung could keep it on guard most times in case someone wants to break in and claim it as their own home." Arizona added.

"Really?" Layla asked.

"Yep. Musaki said that he's planning on moving to that house by the time he turns 21 and live there with Summer." Arizona added.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Layla said.

Kovu and Max started gagging on the thought of romantic stuff and Kovu said, "Sissy stuff."

"I don't even wanna know or hear more." Max stated.

"Says so to the person that has a crush on a certain white tigress who's got a white wolf brother." Arizona said, teasing Max.

"That is completely different." Max said, through clenched teeth.

Kovu and Borko looked at Max in shock and they said, "Maxie's got a girlfriend! Maxie's got a girlfriend! Maxie's got a girlfriend!"

Max rolled their eyes at both of them and just laughed sarcastically and said, "Very funny, you guys."

Soon after their look around, Max, Kaila, Kovu and Borko ran all around the ground, just chasing each other for fun while Arizona kept an eye on all four cubs to make sure they don't wander off. Arizona started to wonder why it's taking Takami and Layla so long up in the house and he thought, 'What are they doing inside there?'

Before long, Max gained on Kovu on all fours as he was close to yanking his tail, but the brown cub fran as fast as he could and the same went with Max as he continued running and eventually, grabbed onto Kovu's tail and pulled him down. Max started laughing and said, "Told ya I'd win!"

"Cheater!" Kovu exclaimed.

"I did not cheat! I won fair and square!" Max exclaimed.

Kovu growls at Max and the white tiger cub growled back, ready to pounce him and then Arizona comes right in to stop things and he said, "Break it up, guys. Now...I saw you guys chasing each other and it's obvious that Max won."

"Yes! In your face!" Max said, happily.

Kovu sighed at this, but didn't really bellyache too much because he knew Max won first and he said, "Congratulations, Maximus."

"Thanks, Kovu." Max said, shaking their paws.

Soon enough, Takami and Layla came out of the house and Arizona turned to them and he asked, "Where have you guys been?"

"Sorry, me and Taka wanted some alone time in the house." Layla replied.

"Doing what?" asked Borko.

Takami didn't want to answer that question quickly and he replied, "Boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. That's between Layla and me."

Whenever Kovu heard the term 'between Layla and me', he immediately knew that something was up, but rather than to press the issue further, he lets it slide for now and he said, "I have my ways of finding out though."

"Good luck with that." Takami stated.

* * *

Hmmm...wonder what did Takami meant by boyfriend and girlfriend stuff? Well...we won't go into that. Stick around for more!


	17. A Nephew's Support

We focus now on Mako and his hopes and fears of being a new father again.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Nephew's Support

Back at Oak Sung's house

Mako sits on the front steps of his father's house, just thinking about what will happen after the eight cubs will be born, but he's not worried about that part. Just worried about Reiko and how she'll get through this ever since the many false alarms about how it'll be time. But he's also worried about the day when it happens and how Reiko's doing. He knows he wants to help her, but at times...he felt like he's overprotective of his wife and her safety. All he wanted to do is take good care of her while she's pregnant and to be a good father to their cubs.

Mako just puts his paws on his hands to try not to overload himself with too much doubt and anxiety, but those thoughts kept creeping in for some reason of fear of being the imperfect father and husband to Reiko. He lets out a small sigh and looks up at the sky for a while until he hears someone coming this way and when he looks down, he sees his nephew coming by.

"Hey, Uncle Mako. You okay?" asked Musaki.

"Hey, nephew. I'm doing okay." Mako replied, a little sadly.

Musaki can see something's bothering his uncle and he sat next to him and he said, "Are you sure?"

Mako lets out a heavy sigh and he replied, "No. Actually, I'm not sure about anything anymore. It's about Reiko."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" asked Musaki.

"No. No, of course not. I'm worried about how she's handling it. You know, carrying all of the eight cubs while she's pregnant. I'm really excited for the babies to come out, but the more I think about it, for some reason I get a lot nervous." Mako admitted.

Musaki couldn't be any more surprised as to why Mako's feeling so nervous about this and asked, "What's there to be nervous about?"

"It's the first babies we ever had together and I just wanna be a good father to them." Mako answered.

"Hey, uncle...you know you're already a good dad. Heck, you're a great dad everyday to all of my cousins." Musaki added.

"I know. But having eight is gonna be a huge challenge for me and her. Ask me this...do you think I'm overprotective of Reiko?" asked Mako.

Musaki thought about that question for a millisecond and he responded, "Just a little. Each time Reiko makes a big step or even a little step or whatever moves she makes, you always feel very anxious that she might hurt herself while she's being pregnant. I know you wanna help her and you're doing good to help her out, but you don't have to panic each time she goes somewhere. Just help her out the best way you can and focus on being a good father."

What Musaki said makes a lot of sense and he knows that he's been really uptight about the whole thing and he thought it's better to just trust her and he said, "I guess you're right. Saki, you think I'll make a great father?"

"You're already a great father." Musaki added.

Mako smiled at that comment and he reaches out for Musaki and hugs him tightly and he said, "You're a great nephew."

"And you're an awesome uncle...and a dad to me." Musaki added.

That really warmed up Mako's heart when Musaki referred to him as another dad. Of course, no one will take Sakamoto's place, but Mako does see his nephew as his son too and he said, "I try my best."

Soon after that, Musaki stands up and tells his uncle, "I know you do. And I think it'll bring you and auntie Reiko together."

"You really do resemble your father a lot. I think of him each day I see you." Mako stated.

Musaki smiled at that and he said to Mako, "I think I feel my dad's presence each time I'm here."

"We all do." Mako stated.

* * *

A nephew supporting his uncle. Bet you guys can't wait to see those panda cubs born, huh? You'll have to wait though. Until then...more is coming up!


	18. Statue of Sakamoto

And the masters are shown a huge statue of Musaki's father around the valley, so they can get a better understanding of how Musaki's father is.

* * *

Chapter 18: Statue of Sakamoto

Later that evening, Oak Sung takes the Five, the Hazards, Musaki, Okinawa and his friends and the others headed towards the village and most of them except for Musaki and his relatives were confused at to where they're going and Crane asked, "What did you want to show us?"

Oak Sung chuckled softly and he turned to Crane and replied, "You'll know soon enough."

Po takes a little look at Musaki and he whispered to him, "How come your grandfather won't just tell us where we're going?"

"Trust me...my grandfather is very secretive when it comes to which destination we're going. I'm the one that knows where we're going." Musaki said, smirking.

"Well...where are we going?" asked Po, hoping to get a chance.

Musaki chuckled softly and he said to Po, "Nice try, Po. You're not getting anything from me."

Po groans at this and thought that he'd finally get a chance to spill the beans, but that was obviously denied and he lets out a rough sigh and said, "Are we even there yet?"

"We're almost there, Dragon Warrior. Just be patient." Oak Sung replied.

As they kept walking towards another part of Shanghai Secluded Valley, they saw some light coming from a certain statue of Sakamoto and when they took one look at it, that caught them by ultimte surprise and Tigress asked, "Who's that?"

"Sakamoto." Oak Sung replied.

All of the masters were shocked and somewhat amazed that they were looking at a Sakamoto statue through the valley and Musaki chuckled at this and he said, "Didn't expect that to happen, did ya?"

"I just didn't where we're gonna go." Takami answered.

Viper slithered over to Oak Sung and she asked, "Why are you showing this to us, Oak?"

Oak took a simple glance at the statue and he replied, "I wanted to show you all the reason as to why this statue greets us in the valley. Sakamoto wanted to keep an eye on Shanghai Secluded Valley, make sure it's guarded and protected from anyone that attempts to come and intrude the place. But more than anything...he wanted to become a part in every community this valley has because he's a giver and every single thing my son did came from his heart."

"What did he do?" asked Mantis.

"Many things; he fought against the Mongols to defend China and Japan, brightened up everyone's day, become involved in many charities, speaks for our Japanese heritage rights and before his death, he wanted to make a wonderful memorial of all the men and women and their family members to show appreciation for fighting the war. Sakamoto was deeply passionate about making a difference to the world and we made this statue a month after his death so that there will be a piece of Sakamoto's spirit with him each time a visitor or resident pass through this Valley." Oak Sung added.

"I couldn't imagine how much Sakamoto gives and gives and never receives anything back." Tigress added.

"Well...my son never takes anything for granted. Not even kung-fu. He told me that he doesn't want to be in it strictly for China's honor, fame and fortune or to even be immortalized for his kung-fu. He did it because he wanted to make a difference and that is what he has always strived for. He doesn't need all the accolades to show he does good for the world. I do feel sorry for those kung-fu masters that do focus on getting fame, fortune and being immortalized on a statue like it's all they wanted to have. Sakamoto doesn't want to live a life like that." Oak explained.

"But why not? Being in a statue is awesome!" Po exclaimed.

"It might be, but those reasons are just for people who wants a selfish desire to be famous. And Sakamoto doesn't want to or be involved with anyone who feels like they're entitled to get success for kung-fu. If it's not in your heart, then it's not in you." Oak stated.

"How do you know so much about what kung-fu masters do or don't do?" asked Tigress.

Oak gave Tigress the glare eye for a second and then Tigress realized that answer immediately on Oak's mind that he was already a kung-fu master and just kept her mouth shut after that. Okinawa was really impressed with all of the accolades his father made and he said, "Wow...that's how our dad was?"

"Yes, he was. He's been a kung-fu prodigy and a war veteran. It's how the Bushido-Akio is; we all have big hearts and we always give to those in need." Oak added.

Most of the Five were really amazed with the fact that it's something Sakamoto is remembered for and Po said, "Musaki...your dad is really awesome."

Takami and the others agreed as well and Kendall chuckled at this and said, "I wish I could meet him in person."

* * *

They might get their chance pretty soon. Stay tuned for more!


	19. Okinawa's Thoughts

And Okinawa's thoughts on finding out about his parentage and meeting his younger brother for the first time.

* * *

Chapter 19: Okinawa's Thoughts

Sometime later that evening, Okinawa was sitting outside of the back of his grandfather's house, just looking at the skies, completely lost in his thoughts after seeing the statue of his birth father and hearing most of his stories and it really brought in a huge perspective on how much his father has done for him and he looks at Sakamoto's accomplishments as inspiring. He lets out a huge sigh and blinked his eyes a few times and whispered, "Wow, dad...I had no idea everyone loved you that much here. Kinda made me feel like I'm sorta close to you for some reason. I've always wanted to know about my own father and now that I do...it's like my questions and searchings have been here all along. I hope that you're proud of me for everything I do."

"I think he's more proud of you growing up."

Okinawa rose his head up and he turns around to see Musaki right behind him and he lets out a small chuckle and he said, "How much did you hear?"

"Actually, not that much. You seemed kinda quiet when grandpa showed us the statue. You okay?" asked Musaki.

Okinawa bit his lower lip and lets out a deep sigh to answer that question and he said, "I guess. I mean...if I had known our dad actually did those things everyone else said he did, I would've believed it."

Musaki sat down next to his brother and he said, "It's weird how life hits you right in the face with facts like that."

"Tell me about it." Okinawa agreed.

Musaki nods his head and he noticed that Okinawa's picture was sticking out of his pocket and he asked, "What's the picture?"

Okinawa turns around and notices the picture on his pocket and he pulls it out and he said, "It's me and this girl I had a crush on, Willow."

Musaki sees the picture and he saw Okinawa and another female panda and he widens his eyes to see the beauty of that girl and he said, "She looks pretty."

"I know. I've had a crush on her when I was eight and she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." Okinawa answered.

"Was she your girlfriend?" asked Musaki.

Okinawa lets out a deep sigh and replied, "I wish. She's in a relationship with this bad-boy lion, Zora. I've known this guy when I was younger and he's a very mean-tempered one. I seriously don't know what Willow sees in that guy."

"How mean-tempered is this guy? Is he like...Tigress hot-tempered or violent, aggressive hot-tempered?" asked Musaki.

"Man...I'd say he's somewhere in the middle. But I'd take the second suggestion because if you cross him or try to wrong him, he has a very quick, violent temper. Most times, I would see Willow with many scars and bruises on her body and she'd tell me it's just for injuries or stuff like that. But I alreayd know that those were Zora's work. The sad thing for me is that there's nothing I can do about it." Okinawa answered.

Musaki sighed heavily at this and he shook his head after hearing that detail and said, "It's not a good feeling to be helpless. But I think you have to come to her before she comes to you."

Okinawa turns to Musaki and he asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Summer. We actually grew up together at the orphanage. Well...not really grew up together. Just...I ment her one or two times while I was grieving and I wanted to see her again, but she was already adopted. I didn't see her again until we reunited for a valentine's day dance when I was 14 and we became boyfriend and girlfriend since I was 16 or 17...and we're still going strong." Musaki answered.

"You're lucky." Okinawa added.

Musaki wanted to comfort his big brother and the irony thing is that older brothers would comfort the younger ones, but in the case...it's the little brother comforting the big brother and Musaki said, "Don't give up hope, Oki. I hope this Willow will come to you someday."

"Thanks, Saki. How's you get to be so wise?" asked Okinawa.

"Well, wisdom plays a big role in this family...and the Jade Palace." Musaki stated.

Okinawa chuckled at this and he told him, "How'd you get to be so lucky to live with the biggest kung-fu masters?"

* * *

Next...Musaki tells Okinawa his story on how he lived in the Jade Palace with the elite kung-fu masters as he sees them like family.


	20. Full Story

And Musaki gives Okinawa the story about how he was adopted at the Jade Palace.

* * *

Chapter 20: Full Story

That intrigued Musaki to a point where Okinawa was interested to know what his life was like at the Jade Palace for the past 5 years and he was happy to tell the story and turned to Okinawa and asked, "You wanna give me the short or long version?"

"Either one's cool." Okinawa replied.

Musaki clears his throat and is ready to tell Okinawa the tale of how he lived it up at the Jade Palace and he said, "Okay, here's how it went; I was 13, right? My guardians Brutus and Shakur came in to my orphanage room and told me that I was gonna live in the Jade Palace. I was both amazed and terrified that I was gonna live with the best kung-fu masters in all of China. I didn't know what to expect and when I first came in, I was really, really shy because I was worried that they might not be interested in me, but as time went on...everyone was really nice and liked having me around. It was kung-fu all day, every day. Mounds of training and learning new moves, but it was really like a family atmosphere. A very dysfunctional, yet wonderful family atmosphere. As I grew up, my skills have progressed and I've been on so many rescue missions and big tasks they had to endure." Musaki replied.

Okinawa whistled after hearing Musaki having those kinds of adventures with the Five and he said, "That must've been the time of your life."

"Absoultely. For some reason, it's a dangerous job. I didn't know how dangerous it could actually be until you put yourself in those missions." Musaki answered.

"You must've been scared." Okinawa responded.

"Many times, but for the most part, it was a piece of cake. I wasn't scared of anything and what I really didn't know is that my kung-fu skills have gone from progressive to advanced. It didn't really hit me until I was 15 that my skills were the most advanced. Like it might be difficult for others to emulate because it couldn't be outdone. I found out later that it's one of those Bushido-Akio gifts; like do any moves no one has ever attempted to do before." Musaki added.

Okinawa was definitely familiar with that feeling and he asked, "Bet it caused a little bit of drama, huh?"

"Nah. Not for everyone else...except for Tigress. She tries so hard to desperately claim her victory in each sparring session we do to make her feel like she's still the better master than everyone, but she always loses to me and that really doesn't sit well with her. When she figured out my skills were advanced when she tried to copy I move I did, she ended up getting her knuckles and legs broken and she had to be put in bed rest for 2 months until they're fully healed." Musaki added.

"Ouch." Okinawa winced.

"Yeah. But above it all...most consider me lucky to live with them, but to me...it hasn't changed me a lot. I'm still the same guy that remains humble and down-to-earth and friendly to anyone I meet. Living in the Valley of Peace does have its rewards; managed to make some friends of my own and just keep my childhood going while working with the masters. And ever since I found out I was a Bushido-Akio, it felt like I'm getting pieces of my life back because I wanted to know for myself that my grandparents were alive. For almost three years now, I've been visiting here at Shanghai Secluded Valley to get to know them more and the people that knows my parents as well as making new friends here. There were times when I wish that I could stay here for the rest of my life because it's my birth home, but training kinda kept me in the palace. So...as the years went by, I had progressed more and more with my kung-fu to the point where I felt confident that I can still train without living there all the time, so me and Arizona moved out of the Jade Palace on my 18th birthday and lived at Mako's house where we can be closer to our cousins and we can still train until we feel like it's done." Musaki added.

Okinawa chuckled softly at this entire story and he replied, "Man, you must be really lucky."

"Sometimes they say that, but I'm not that lucky. I'm just a guy living my own life." Musaki stated.

Okinawa nodded at that and he said, "I feel the same. You gotta live your life the way you want to live it."

"I agree." Musaki stated.

* * *

There's plenty more to come! I think Okinawa and Musaki make excellent brothers, don't you?


	21. Dual Payback

I thought that this would be added in this story that some of the bio daughters of Mako want to prank Monkey back after massive amounts of pranks pulled on him.

* * *

Chapter 21: Dual Payback

By early next morning, while everyone else is still asleep...or Musaki is busy with his early-morning meditating outside of Oak Sung's house, Madison, Luna and Zoey snuck out of the rooms armed with makeup and a whoopee cushion to gain payback on Master Monkey for all the times they've been pranked by him back at the Bushido-Akio house at the Valley of Peace. Zoey led the girls and remained completely discreet and kept an eye in case someone's following them.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Madison.

Zoey takes a couple of looks around to see if anyone's up or someone's walking and luckily, there wasn't anyone around and she whispered, "All clear."

"Okay. I am so ready for revenge, girls." Luna said, with a devious smirk on her face.

Zoey and Madison agreed the same thing and they placed their hands together as they're heading in Monkey's guest room and as they looked up, they saw Monkey asleep and formulated a huge plan of action to proceed with their plot. Madison whispered to the girls, "Okay...you go for the face and I'll go for the eyes."

They agreed to that and as they went on, Zoey brought out the lipstick, blush and eyeliner and aimed straight for Monkey's face and she placed some lipstick on his lips, blush on his cheeks and face and drew in some black eyeliner on his eyebrows and below the eyes and when she looked at the dark liner, she stifled her laughter because it looked so disgustingly sweet.

After that, Luna went with the powder blush and brushed it on Monkey's face, leaving some light pink blush on his cheeks and she snickered a little bit because of the way it looks and she pops down under the bed and fist bumps Madison for her amazement and all Zoey has to do is set the whoopee cushion in case Monkey sits on the edge of the bed and finished off the makeover with putting nail polish on Monkey's fingernails and toenails as well, the latter part which made Monkey giggle a little bit because it tickled.

After she was done, Zoey joined her sisters underneath the bed and just hid until Monkey sees the result of the prank and they were waiting for the perfect moment and as Monkey got himself up, he lets out a big yawn, then sits on the edge of the bed, alarmed by the sound of a someone farting. He looks around to see if that was someone else making that noise, but comes to learn that it might've been his.

With that, he gets out of the bed, a little sluggish, scratching his butt and lets out a yawn and from the minute that he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his entire face being all made-up. Fully awake, he looked completely horrified that he was filled with makeup. The girls looked over just completely holding their laughter in with the work that they did to Monkey and they could tell that their mission was accomplished.

As for Monkey, there was one name that came in his mind...

"Po..."

All of a sudden, Zoey started giggling and Monkey turned around and sees three girls popping out of there, laughing hysterically at the new look on the Monkey master and he was completely perplexed as to how and why they did this. Zoey said, "Oh...I wish you could've seen the look on your face."

"But I guess the make-up speaks for itself." Madison said, laughing.

Monkey looked at the girls in the eye and said, "I can't believe I've been pranked by three girls."

"Sorry, but...that's for all the times you pulled tricks on us whenever you babysit Max and our other younger brothers. We figured this would require some payback." Luna added.

"Plus...you look really cute with that black spots on your eyes." Zoey said, snickering.

Monkey looks in the mirror and notices those black streaks on his eyes and he groans at the looks of it and as he looked at his fingers, they were all painted pink...as well as his toes. Madison chuckled at this and said, "I always knew that you had a feminine side."

Soon enough, Po comes into the room to see what's going on and when he saw Monkey got all made-up, he immediately burst out laughing out loud and said, "Wow...Monkey, you look so purdy."

"I almost thought you caused it on purpose." Monkey added.

Zoey, Madison and Luna waved at Po, claiming that it was all their idea and Po commended them on their prank and he said, "I wish I could've thought of that. Excellent prank, girls."

"Thanks, Po." they replied.

Monkey sighed and had to give credit to the girls' hijinks and said, "I guess I taught you well. Of course you know...this means war."

"Anytime, Monkey." Luna stated, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Stay tuned for more!


	22. Giver

And Arizona gives a few things about Musaki that would make Okinawa surprised.

* * *

Chapter 22: Giver

As the morning rolls on, Arizona thought it was better to take a little walk around the valley and everywhere he turns, he gets greeted by every friendly face that comes his way. It gave him a sense that Shanghai Secluded Valley is the most amazing place to visit or live and he waves them back or says hi to them too and not long after, he sees Okinawa at the fruit stand, getting some berries and different fruits and he said, "Hey, Okinawa."

Okinawa looks up and sees Arizona coming in and he immediately greets him and said, "Hey, Arizona. How ya doing?"

"Pretty good. Just taking a walk." Arizona replied.

"Awesome. I'm just getting some fruits for Azuko." Okinawa responded, as he pays for the fruits.

Soon enough, the two started walking across the village and Okinawa asked him, "So...how well do you know Musaki?"

"Musaki...he and I are pretty tight. He's like the panda brother I never expected to have, but lucky enough to be around with everyday. We've known each other for about two years now...two and a half, I guess." Arizona replied.

"How'd you guys meet?" asked Okinawa.

Arizona could tell that he wanted to open up to Okinawa about how they first met and he figured it was a big story that could never be forgotten or mentioned and he said, "How we met; he came to Kong Wolf City on a rescue mission to get me out of my evil uncle's tower of torture. It was really weird that this guy from the Valley of Peace came all the way to get me out of there after spending a half vast majority of my life at that tower, being tortured and used every year from when I was three until 16. In all honesty, Musaki saved my life."

Okinawa widened his eyes after hearing that Musaki saved Arizona's life from that tower and it just completely became mind-blowing for him and he asked, "Saved your life?"

"Yeah. I think if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here to tell you the tale. He gave me freedom, happiness, a second chance at life and above all...he gave me friendship. He showed that he would never give up on me and remain loyal. Ever since I lived in the Valley of Peace, my life had changed completely and he gave me a new life...one that I never really expected to have. I had promised myself years ago while I was imprisoned by my uncle that if I never get out of there, I'd commit suicide by the time I'm 19 because I've suffered too much and couldn't see another way out. Now...there's really no need to because I'm out and it's because of Musaki." Arizona responded.

"Whoa..." Okinawa said, breathless.

"I can never repay him enough for what he's done for me. It feels like I owe him my life." Musaki added.

"I had no idea my brother could do something like that." Okinawa stated.

Arizona nodded his head at this and he said, "Trust me...he's a loyal friend."

Okinawa smiled at that and he seemed completely amazed by what Musaki did and felt super-happy for him for his selfless efforts and he said, "Man...I couldn't imagine your situation."

"My situation was very damaging. But in a lot of ways, it made me stronger and I have a newfound appreciation for life. I'm not sure where it'll take me, but as long as I'm going forward, I'm willing to make the journey more worth it." Arizona added.

Arizona's sudden wisdom sees a familiar philosophy that he has himself and he totally respects Arizona for that and he said, "You're a cool guy, Arizona."

"Nah, you are. I believe you and Musaki will connect closer and closer as brothers." Arizona added.

Okinawa was somewhat hopeful that they'll get to know him more and get inside each other's worlds a little more and he's looking forward to seeing that happen and the two are starting to become pretty good friends now. As they made their way to the forest, they see Musaki and Po walking by and Okinawa said, "I guess it's just us pandas and a wolf today."

Musaki turns around and he lets out a laugh and said, "Good morning to you too, Oki."

"Where you guys heading?" asked Arizona.

"Lil' Saki told me that he was gonna go find Okinawa and see if you're home, but now...you're here." Po replied.

Okinawa chuckled as he came towards both Musaki and Po and he said, "Yeah, I was out getting some fruits for Azuko."

"Are one of those kiwis?" asked Musaki.

"Sadly, no. But he does grow some in his garden." Okinawa replied.

That made Musaki way more excited to hear that Azuko's growing his own kiwis and he said, "What are we waiting for? I wanna pick out some kiwis!"

That confused Po a little bit as to why Musaki likes kiwis so much and Po asked, "Does he have a kiwi obsession we don't know about?"

Arizona chuckled in response to that and said, "All I can say is that he's a kiwi lover."

"Well, you're all invited to have breakfast at our house." Okinawa said, with a welcoming smile.

Both Arizona and Musaki were completely happy with that and appreciated the offer and Musaki said, "Thanks for the invite. Gotta limit Po's number of plates though. I just don't think every ounce of food can hold that enormous belly of his."

Po laughs sarcastically at that and said, "Go suck a kiwi."

* * *

Let's see how Musaki participating breakfast with Okinawa and Azuko turn out.


	23. Breakfast with Azuko and Okinawa

Okinawa invites Musaki, Arizona and Po over to Azuko's house for some breakfast!

* * *

Chapter 23: Breakfast with Azuko and Okinawa

At Azuko's house

Azuko starts prepping up some breakfast for everyone around the house and the smell of the food delighted one of his kids and one of them; an 18 year old grey wolf comes downstairs and he asked, "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"It'll be ready in a few minutes, Goku. Just gotta wait for Okinawa to get here." Azuko replied.

Soon enough, his younger brothers come downstairs and they were immediately looking forward to see what's for breakfast today and it didn't take long for Okinawa to show up at the house along with some company and Okinawa said, "Morning, dad."

Azuko looked up and saw Okinawa come in with the bag of fruits and he said, "Hello, son. Set them down on the table."

Okinawa sets down all of the fruits on the table and Azuko was surprised to see Musaki, Arizona and Po come in the house and all of Okinawa's younger brothers were starstruck and amazed to see the Dragon Warrior in person and Azuko said, "Welcome, everyone. I didn't know you'd come today."

"We were just in the neighborhood and we thought that it'd be cool if we joined you for breakfast." Musaki stated.

"You're always welcome here, Musaki." Azuko said, happily.

Soon enough, Arizona introduced himself to Azuko and within no time, Okinawa, Musaki, Po and Arizona sat down on the table and Po was looking at the younger kids and they were really happy to see the Dragon Warrior sitting there, joining them for breakfast and one of the younger brothers looked at Po and he said, "This is the best morning of my life. I can't believe the Dragon Warrior is in our house...having breakfast with us."

Okinaw chuckled at this and he said to his younger wolf brother, "Mo...ease down. He's just our guest."

"Dude...this is the legendary dragon warrior. Aren't you like excited?" asked Mo.

Okinawa sighed and rolled his eyes at this and he turned to Po and said, "All my little brothers really adore you and they look up to you."

"That's so awesome. I've never been looked up to before." Po said.

Not long after that, Azuko brought in stacks of pancakes, kung pao chicken, eggs and different kinds of fruits and placed it at the table for everyone to eat and Azuko said, "All right, guys. Dig in. And don't hog all the food at once. That goes for you too, Cheng."

The 12 year old wolf sighed at this because he figured that that was aimed directly at him and he said, "I'll try."

Everyone got their food and started eating with each other and Azuko looks at Po for a while and he said, "So...how are you liking Shanghai Secluded Valley so far?"

"I love it here. You know, the people are so friendly and they're really awesome. Almost like the Valley of Peace except, you know...it's all so private and secluded." Po replied.

"It's been that way for years and it bridges a gap between Chinese and Japanese because we're all so tight-knit." Azuko answered.

Po ate his dumplings and pancakes as much as he could and he said, "Yeah, I've always been curious about that in every visit. How is it that everyone knows much about the Bushido-Akio's?"

Musaki and Okinawa looked up at Po after asking that question and Musaki asked, "What isn't there to know? Everyone knows my dad and my grandfather really well because of what they do. But they don't really care much for fame and glory. They just love the positions they do."

"Yes, Oak Sung is an honorary kung-fu master and a war veteran. You'd think a guy like him would have a larger head 12 times it's size because of it, but Oak's cool about it. He's kinda like a kid in a candy store when it comes to his accomplishments. He's very proud of those and still remains down to earth and friendly. Always happy to lend a helping hand. Sakamoto was the same way too and he was a war veteran at the Mongolian war, yet he's just like his father in a way. I think that's why the entire Valley loves this family because of their amazing hearts of gold." Azuko replied.

Goku looked at Po and he said, "So...are you and Tigress dating?"

Po spluttered after hearing that question and he nervously tapped his fingers because it's such a personal question and he replied, "No...not really. We're just sparring partners. Besides, I'm just a big, fat, clumsy panda and she might deserve someone better than me."

Okinawa couldn't believe what Po was actually saying and he said, "What's not to like about you? You're awesome, funny, cool, compassionate, helpful, laid-back, easy to get along with, positive...if those aren't the qualities of a good warrior, I don't know what is. Any girl would be insane not to date a guy like you...especially Tigress."

"Yeah, your flaws are what make you who you are...so don't change who you are to please someone else." Musaki stated.

"And if they don't like you for it, that's their problem." Azuko chimed in.

Po chuckled softly after hearing those advices and it's kinda like having someone to give it a chance and he said, "I always thought they wouldn't like me because I'm fat and not muscular...ly."

"Anyone who would fall for certain guys like that end up being complete jerks." Okinawa added.

"I think you're so cool. You're my favorite kung-fu warrior of all time." a 10 year old wolf said, happily.

"Of all time?" asked Po, really excited.

"Yep. I've got 25 posters of you on my wall in my room."

Arizona whistles at that response and said, "That's a lot, man."

Okinawa pats Musaki on the back and he said, "Congrats on rescuing this wolf right here."

Musaki rose his head up and asked, "Huh?"

"Arizona told me that you rescued him in this rescue mission. That true, Saki?" asked Okinawa.

Musaki can see that Arizona has told his older brother how he rescued him and he lets out a light chuckle and replied, "Yeah, it's true. Master Shifu gave me this assignment to save him because he knows his father, an emperor in the Mu Zhi Village. Since that rescue mission, we've been tight ever since."

"Your dad was an emperor?" asked Goku.

Arizona chuckled at that and he said, "Pretty much. Those memories seem like a blur now. But I gotta be honest...if it wasn't for Musaki, I wouldn't live."

Po wanted to know how Azuko adopted Okinawa and asked, "Hey, Azuko...mind if I ask you something? What made you want to adopt Okinawa?"

* * *

The final chapter of part 2 will end with Azuko telling the others how he took in Okinawa.


	24. How Okinawa Was Adopted

We reach the last chapter...how Okinawa got adopted!

* * *

Chapter 24: How Okinawa Was Adopted

Azuko knew that this was something neither he or Okinawa could forget about and Okinawa was eager to hear this story and have the Dragon Warrior listen to the whole story and he said, "Where do I begin?"

"From how it began." Po replied.

Azuko clears his throat and he said, "It's a very long story. But I'll tell you...it was at the time that the Mongolian war became so huge and this head Sargent announced that for the safety and future of the kids who were newborns or had just turned a year old to give their kid up. I gotta say...I have never seen Sakamoto and Bao-Yi so brokenhearted over this announcement. But more than anyone...Sakamoto was the most heartbroken because he loved Okinawa so much. It was harder for Sakamoto to come to grips, but at the same time...he knows that Okinawa doesn't want to hear or be exposed to the war. I willingly volunteered to take Okinawa and raise him as my own son and I made a promise to Sakamoto that he'll be taken care of. And I kept that promise ever since."

Okinawa blinked his eyes at this and after hearing this, he feels completely appreciative of everything Azuko does for him and also to his birth father to do a selfless thing like that, despite all of those identity issues. Po widened his eyes to that and he said, "You must've been a good father to him."

"Oh, yeah. He's the best son I've ever raised." Azuko replied.

Right away, he heard a couple of 'ahem's from all of his biological kids and Azuko said, "Before you guys came to my life, of course."

"So...what happened afterwards?" asked Po.

"I would see Sakamoto often as I can and see how he's holding up and at one point before he left for war, he would think about Okinawa and there were nights where he would cry almost every night, but it's because he loves him and that he hopes that if they meet when Oki gets older, they'd catch up with each other and explain the reason why gave him to me and that he still loves him." Azuko answered.

Okinawa sighed heavily and he said, "I wished I would've seen him all those years later."

"Well...after I heard about Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's death, I was crushed like anyone else in the Valley were. I received a scroll from someone about the news and I didn't want Okinawa to know about it until he got older because at that stage, you don't know what death is like and how to cope with it. When Oki turned 15, he asked me about his birth parents because as he got older, he started to deal with a couple of kids who gave him a hard time that he was the only panda in a family full of wolves and it was that time that I told him about Sakamoto and Bao-Yi." Azuko explained.

"My dad told me about my birth parents and just hearing it from him was mind-blown for me. What I wanted more than anything was to meet them in person because I have so many questions for them. And then...Azuko gave me the scroll saying that they had died by the hands of Tai Lung. I had no idea who this guy was and why he killed my parents, but as I've heard of him more at the time...I felt angry that someone would do this." Okinawa admitted.

Musaki could understand how it felt and he said, "You haven't seen Tai Lung kill our parents like I did. I saw them get slaughtered, murdered, killed...when I was three. In my own eyes. And that's something that will never be removed from your mind. It happened years ago, but you never forget it. You remember it like it happened yesterday."

Okinawa felt really saddened that Musaki had to witness that when he was three and a little guilty that if he had known, he would've got him out of there and take him in with Azuko. He softly said, "I'm so sorry you had to watch our parents die."

"It was hard for me to deal with at the time because I didn't know what it feels like to lose the ones you love the most. However, I never hardened my heart during the time I was grieving because for some reason, it wasn't in me." Musaki added.

Azuko could identify with that reason and he said, "I can see you never hold a grudge against anyone or anything."

"Lil' Saki never does." Po said.

"So...after dad told me about what happened to my parents, I felt completely heartbroken that I may never get the chance to see them or even hug them. And find them too. But...Azuko told me that they are here in my heart. All I have to do is just feel their presence and each time I look at that statue, I think of what they did for me. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have had the life I have right now." Okinawa explained.

"Growing up, Oki was around Oak Sung a lot and he was the one who taught him kung-fu and self defense, almost like a mentor and a teacher to him. He never knew that he was his actual grandfather until just a few days ago." Azuko added.

Okinawa chuckled at that response and he said, "I had always felt that there really was a connection between me and Oak. He calls me 'Young Panda Grasshopper' and I wear the traditional japanese headband while I'm training with him, so I always carry a piece of my family wherever I go. He was the actual inspiration for me to try out MMA, so I can give back to people. My dad...he's taught me so much; how to be a responsible man, be a leader and not a follower and most of all, to just brighten everyone's day with happiness and to embrace myself as the way I am."

Azuko nodded his head at that and he said, "And he's grown into a fully mature person that I'm proud of."

Musaki and Arizona were totally happy with how Okinawa has become and Arizona said, "You guys have that bond and it's like you'll stick with him until the end."

"Always. No matter what anyone says, I will always look at Azuko as my dad." Okinawa said, the last part getting all tearful.

Okinawa's eyes welled up with tears as he felt a huge burst full of emotion pouring out of him because of all the love, support and appreciation he has for his wolf father and he turned to Azuko and said, "I'm so proud to call you my dad for all the things you've done for me and being there for me, even at times when I don't really understand it. I love you and I'm so happy that you've been a huge part of my life for so long. I'm honored to be your son."

Azuko felt completely teary-eyed too and he said, "You're gonna make me cry, Oki."

Both of them stood up and just hugged each other tightly and Okinawa's tears came out of his face and he just cried softly and it was a beautiful sight for Musaki, Po and Arizona to see and Musaki was tearing up too and Okinawa looks at Musaki and he said, "Musaki...I don't know what else to say except...I'm happy to be your big brother."

"And I accept." Musaki added.

They both hugged each other as well and Po started crying too and that caused them to look at him and said, "What? It was just so beautiful."

Okinawa looked up at Musaki and he said, "I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah. We've got a few days left so...let's make each and every second worth it." Musaki said, with a tearful smile.

"I'm in." Okinawa said, happily.

* * *

And that's part 2! Stick around for part 3!


End file.
